The Champion's Sky
by Passive Pegasus
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfic so be gentle, please! Basically, my made-up character, Skyler, is hunted by Team Rocket because of her accomplishments in the previous month when Gary Oak comes to her rescue. I hope you like it! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is my first published fanfiction (I've written one other one, and I might publish it sometime...) so I hope you enjoy it or are amused by my attempt. **

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

Trees rushed past me, the only audible sounds that I could focus on were my heavy breathing and the crunch of dry, dead twigs under my and my Espeon's feet. My breath was visible in front of me in the chilly, December air, and a thin layer of white snow blanketed the ground. Even though I couldn't hear them, I knew they were behind us, probably closer than I imagined. Much too close for comfort. They were after my Pokemon, I knew it. They always were, ever since I achieved something that had seemed impossible. They'd never gotten this close, however, and I was running out of breath. My Espeon-the first Pokemon I had ever gotten (as an Eevee) and currently my strongest-tried to keep a slow pace for me, not wanting to get too far ahead. A cramp in my side twinged painfully, but still I pressed on, not about to give up and let my Pokemon-my friends-get stolen. The trees ahead seemed to be thinning, and I could make out some sort of structure-a bridge, perhaps-through the branches. Feeling a new burst of adrenaline, I sprinted forward, determined to make it to the open area where I could put up much more of a fight.

I could hear them behind me now, their footsteps much quieter than my own but their breathing much louder. Epseon keeping the same pace as I, we raced to the center of the bridge. I spun around, skidding the bottom of my boots on the rock that formed the bridge. Any other time I would have admired the view of the coursing blue river that sparkled and flowed beneath us, but it wasn't the time for such simple carefree things. Reaching into my bag, fingering one of the ten Pokeballs I kept there, I prepared to fight, shifting into what I hoped was a threatening stance. Two people, a boy and a girl, probably not much older than I, emerged from the trees, a Pokeball in each of their hands. I narrowed my gaze, straightening my spine, not ready to lose a battle, especially not to these goons. Sensing my determination-or so I presume-the girl stepped forward, lowering her hand to stick it in the pocket of her skin-tight pants.

"Whoa, whoa, there's no need for alarm, darling," she called, standing a safe twenty-foot distance away from me. Her voice was deep and throaty, and I immediately disliked it. "We just want to talk for a little bit, OK?" I didn't move. How could I trust these people after they spent nearly half an hour chasing me through the dense forest? Normally, I'd give them the benefit of the doubt, but seriously? I wasn't letting my guard down with these people. "Oh, come now. We just want to have a word or two with you, nothing more." I could practically taste the lie in her words, and I inched backward a step, wary of her true motives.

"You expect me to believe you?" I demanded, finding my voice, holding back a cough as realized it had been probably a few days since I had spoken aloud. Espeon, always supportive of me, growled menacingly in agreement. The girl breathed out heavily, blowing out her exaggerated bangs. The boy merely chuckled, his facial expression not changing.

"Dear, we know who you are and what you've done in less than four years," the girl proclaimed, her lips twisting into a wicked smile. Her declaration sent ice through my veins. No one should know what I had accomplished besides the few that had witnessed it. I had tried so hard to keep my identity under wraps, even going so far as wearing disguises whenever I went into public. How could they know? Unless... "My dear, do you even know who we are, who we represent? We are members of Team Rocket, ranking right beneath our leader. We've been tracking the best trainers in all the regions, and you've shown up quite a lot. Naturally, we were sent to investigate. So, I guess you've seen through our little fibs on just wanting to talk. You know what Team Rocket does, and, if you cooperate, you won't get hurt. Alright?" Anger burned deep inside me, and my tightly clenched fists began quivering.

"Do you really think I would just give up my Pokemon?" I demanded, my voice even louder and more forceful than before. "They're my friends, my family, more than just objects of my possession. No, I would never give them up, and I won't go down without a fight!" The girl stared at me for a moment before shrugging her shoulders in a manner that spoke to me, her motions saying "Suit yourself." She gestured limply to her partner who stepped forward, a tight-lipped grin plastered on his face, as he tossed a Pokeball into the air.

A burst of white light emerged, revealing the shape of a Scyther, before falling back into the boy's hand. I stepped forward, a cautious smile on my face, as I reached my right hand out to the Pokemon. I had always had a talent for befriending Pokemon; even wild Pokemon would come to me to play when I was young and still would whenever I was alone. However, as my hand almost reached the Pokemon's hard skin, its eyes following me the whole way, it lashed out suddenly with its bladed arm, slashing the soft skin on my wrist open. Shocked, I jerked my arm back, staring wide-eyed at the Pokemon as I wrapped my left hand around the wound. Looking closely, I noticed its pupils were different, smaller, than normal. Anger surging inside of me again, I shouted at the Team Rocket members.

"What have you done to this poor creature?" I asked forcefully, stepping forward again, momentarily forgetting the Scyther that radiated evil in front of me. It attacked again, this time cutting deep into my left side. Gasping, I grabbed at the cut with my right hand, letting go with my left hand as I did so. My wrist still bleeding, I was already feeling the material of my shirt dampen. Espeon leaped to my side, eying down the Pokemon while simultaneously providing some support by leaning against my legs. My vision went momentarily blurry, and I stumbled backwards a step before catching myself. The girl just laughed, stepping up beside her partner's Pokemon.

"Oh, we used our boss's newest invention, the Corrupt ball. Yes, it does sound rather terrible, but it works wonders," she explained casually, sweeping her hair to the side with a flick of her wrist. "In fact, it's almost like the Dark ball many Pokemon Poachers use, except ours makes the Pokemon forever obedient and ten times as powerful. It's a fantastic utensil." I bit my lip, hard. These members of Team Rocket were far worse than any others I had ever seen or faced; they seemed to truly be evil, no ounce of good in their souls. Unable to really think clearly, I moved forward another step, clutching my left side with my bleeding right wrist.

In hindsight, I should have seen it coming. The Scyther screeched its name and slashed again, hitting my left shoulder with incredible force, sending me spinning to the right. I tripped over my own feet, my knee coming into contact with the short barrier on the edge of the bridge, and I pitched over the side. I didn't even have time to scream. Just as I thought I would end up taking an unpleasant bath that would lead to my death, I stopped in midair. Floating, slowly turning so I was upright instead of facing the water, I saw that my Espeon-my trustworthy, amazing Espeon-had jumped onto the barrier and used her psychic attack to levitate me and lift me back to safety. I stretched my arms out, ready to grab onto the barrier of the bridge just feet from where she perched. I was just over the side of the bridge when a small cube hit my Pokemon and opened into a large metal cage that surrounded her. The cage had no openings whatsoever, just solid metal walls that enclosed my friend. My Espeon, no longer able to see me or use her psychic, lost her hold on me, and I dropped, scrambling to hold onto the ledge. I was barely hanging on as the girl stepped over to where I hung.

"See? It would have been so much easier if you had just given her to us in the first place," she whispered menacingly. "But that was your choice. Goodbye, girl. Hope you said goodbye to your precious Pokemon. We'll be back for the rest of them once you fall to your death." With that pleasant message, she laughed, jumped away, and ran off the bridge in the opposite direction from whence we came into another dense forest. Tears streamed down my face. It was the end. There was no way out. I was weak, bloody, tired, and there was a hole in my heart where my love for my precious Espeon resided. I tried but failed to pull myself over the edge. When I had decided I would just give up, that there was no way I could make it out alive, I heard a voice, smooth and sweet but frantic, shout to me.

"Grab a hold of my hand! Hurry!" the lovely voice said loudly. I tilted my head up, peering at the mass of spiky brown hair, piercing green eyes, and concerned expression surrounded by a glimmering spectacle of sunlight. I squinted my eyes, mostly because I was exhausted but also because of my suspicions. No man could look like that without having an ulterior motive.

"Are you here to take my Pokemon, too?" I snapped, amazed at how much strength I heard in my words. The guy, his eyes wide, shook his head fiercely.

"No! I want to help you not die!" He cried, and the ghost of a smile played on my lips at how funny those words sounded. But maybe it was just my mind in a state of pure exhaustion. "Take my hand! Please!" he repeated desperately. I think it was the please that did it. That or the agony I heard in his voice, surprisingly enough. As I did as he said, our eyes met, and a feeling I couldn't describe swept over me. He smiled gently, and my heart skipped a beat. Could this be love? I thought to myself. His eyes sparkled as he helped me up. If it is, I sure hope I live long enough to see it through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooh, I made it to two chapters! On a roll! If you liked the first part, I really really hope you like the second. Not very good, again, so uh yeah...**

**POKEMON=Not Owned By Me**

After being pulled up by this... mystery man, my knees started shaking and my vision became blurry once more. As if he sensed my weakness, his arm encircled my waist-an amount of physical contact I normally flinched away from but was too weak to refuse-and gently lowered him and myself to the ground. I loosely grabbed onto his purple shirt, trying to help him help me, and I ended up much closer than I would have liked to be with a stranger, no matter how attractive or kind. He positioned my body so I was leaning against one of the barriers of the bridge, and he knelt beside me, concern etched onto his face. I breathed in deeply, clutching my side loosely with one hand and grasping the Dragonair necklace that rested at the hollow of my throat with the other as I closed my eyes briefly before opening them again. With wide eyes, I stared at my savior (oh, how I hated to admit that someone had saved me).

"Thanks," I managed to blurt out, sounding more rude than I had intended. For a brief moment, his eyes flashed hurt, but his attention turned to the blood on my arm and shirt.

"You're hurt," he stated softly, observing the obvious. "Pretty badly." His expression showed shock and even more worry than before, as if he actually was genuinely concerned about me. His stare roamed from my wrist to my side to my shoulder, taking time to assess the damage done to each. "Can I clean your cuts? I don't want them to get infected." he asked quietly, bringing his gaze back to my eyes. My breath hitched in my throat. Without really thinking, I nodded softly, the pain that burned my upper body directing my thoughts. He nodded to himself as he reached into his coat, pulling out gauze, antibacterial ointment, and cotton pads. I felt one of my eyebrows rise in questioning. As if he sense my stare, he glanced up shortly, smiled, and shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm a Pokemon Researcher. Been one for six years. We're always prepared." I felt a shy smile form on my face in answer to his, and he simply looked at me-not just looked like a glance but really looked-for a few seconds longer than would have normally been comfortable before gently pulling my injured wrist to him. As he cleaned my wounds-and I tried not to make any noise despite how much it burned- I admire how determined and strong his face was. I noticed just how awkward my silence probably seemed to him, and I cleared my throat quietly before speaking.

"So, uh, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" I questioned bluntly, not really knowing a better way to ask. He froze in his actions, the gauze in his grip half wrapped around my wrist. He barked out a short laugh-probably at my awkwardness at finding the right words-and licked his lips in thought. Shaking off whatever had made him freeze up, he met my gaze with a calm one of his own.

"My name's Gary," he responded just as bluntly before returning to his task. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. It had finally clicked in my mind who this mysterious character was. I had known he'd looked familiar, but I never even pieced together the facts.

"Gary? As in Gary Oak? Gary Oak, the famous Pokemon researcher?" I blurted, sitting up straighter. I groaned as I did so, the cut on my side burning as my muscles shifted, and Gary pushed me back down gently. He stared at me wide-eyed, now finished with cleaning my wrist, and he moved around to my left side, never breaking eye contact. He pulled down the sleeve of my short black jacket to get to the cut on my shoulder.

"Well, yes, that's me," he admitted, busily putting ointment on the cut. "I didn't really think I was that famous. Actually, I didn't think that anyone had ever heard of anything I'd done." It was my turn to let a shocked expression take over my features, and I felt my jaw drop.

"What?" I demanded, my eyes as wide as his had been. "Your research on Eevee's evolutions and the natures they demonstrate is legendary. And the last report you made on the newest Flying-type evolution was incredible!" He shook his head, a smile on his face, as he wrapped up my shoulder and prepared to start on the cut on my side.

"I never knew anyone was that interested in my work," he mumbled, hesitating as he awkwardly stretched his hands to the hem of my shirt. I shrugged and nodded for him to go ahead, turning my head away from him so as not to let him see my grimace.

"No, your work really is amazing," I replied quietly, clenching my teeth. He reached around my other side to wrap the gauze around my waist, and I could have sworn he went slower than before. But maybe that was my overactive imagination. Who knows?

"Thank you," he answered, and his voice sounded truly sincere and grateful. "Before I forget and be extremely rude, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" I could tell he was being falsely proper, and a giggle escaped my lips. Really? A giggle? Arceus knows what was wrong with me. Even so, my throat closed up before I could respond. What if he had heard my name before? I had specifically told the few that knew what I had accomplished to keep my names under wraps as long as they could. After all, the last person who accomplished a quarter of what I did had been bombarded by herds of people in the few years that followed. No, Gary couldn't know. I took a deep breath and turned to face him, a small smile on my face. I'm still not sure why, but I trusted him. I figured he would be a valuable ally in the times to come, whatever that meant.

"I'm Skye," I answered, my chest tightening as I spoke my own name. "Pokemon trainer. For 13 years now, I've been." Gary's eyebrows rose in sync with each other, probably wondering about the math. After all, normal trainers began their journeys at age ten, never before. And I knew I didn't look 23. So, before he could ask, I held up a limp hand to interrupt him. "I was an orphan since I was two. My parents both died in the war. I ran away from the orphanage I was stuck in when I was four, found a Pokemon center nearby, took some Pokeballs-yes, I know, it was an awful thing to do-, and went out into the woods. An Eevee found me, and it became my best friend. After spying on some other trainers that came into the woods, I figured out that the Pokeballs made what I considered a friendship official. So my Eevee was the first Pokemon I ever caught, and that was when I was five years old." His expression showed pity and admiration-a strange combination-as he pulled my shirt back down gently.

"That's so sad yet amazing," he breathed, his face stoic. His eyes went foggy as if going into a memory, and I cocked my head slightly, curious. "I'm an orphan as well. My parents were both killed in a bombing when I was five. But I had my grandpa, Professor Oak, to look after me. You had... no one." The way he said it, so hollow yet full of emotion, made me swallow hard to keep tears from forming in my eyes. But something he said triggered something in my mind. You had no one... His words repeated in my mind until I gasped loudly, sitting up straighter and ignoring the pain. "What's wrong?" he exclaimed, trying to make me sit down. He didn't understand-couldn't understand-what was wrong. I did have someone back then, and, right now, she was probably being tortured. My Espeon. My poor, dear Espeon. Oh, how could I have forgotten about her?

"Espeon... I have to... to save her..." I muttered, pulling myself up gradually with the aid of the barrier of the bridge. My speech was broken because of the effort it took to multitask. Gary leapt to his feet, trying to get a hold of me to help me. I shook my head and began running clumsily towards where the Team Rocket Members had run off to. Stumbling, I grabbed hold of the wall, breathing heavily. I distantly heard Gary come up beside me, but I tried to block him out. I clutched at my belt that held ten of my Pokeballs and felt for the only Luxury Ball I had. I closed my fingers around the different texture, pulled the ball out of its stretchy strap, and clicked the button as I held it in front of me. A beam of red light shot out, revealing my powerful much-larger-than-average Dragonite who roared loudly, stretching his wings. "Dragonite... find Espeon... please..." I choked out. He nodded in response and took off immediately, his small wings carrying him faster than should have been possible. I heard Gary's audible gasp as he came to stand next to me.

"That's an impressive Dragonite," he mumbled, astounded. "It even looks powerful." Shaking his head, he turned to me and offered his hand. Reluctantly, I took it, and he immediately swung me around to hang on his back. I spasmodically latched my hands to the front of his shirt and wrapped my legs around his chest. "I'll help you find your Pokemon. Umbreon! I need your help!" He cried as he tossed a Pokeball into the air, releasing a beautiful Dark evolution of Eevee. "Follow Dragonite's trail and lead us in the right direction!" His Umbreon nodded sharply in agreement before closing its eyes and concentrating. Before I could ask if he planned to carry me the entire way, his Umbreon jumped up and began running, quickly followed by Gary, me clutching onto his back. Espeon... Please be OK... thought desperately, squeezing my eyes closed tightly. I rested my head on Gary's back, his rhythmic breathing soothing, to my troubled mind and heart.

After a few minutes, the trees began becoming more spaced out, and a large, Victorian-style house was revealed. Gary slowed to a stop, still hidden in the sparse trees, his Umbreon already standing still, and lowered me off his back. He was breathing heavily, but he didn't hesitate in steadying me with an arm around my waist. Glancing around frantically, I spotted my trusted Dragonite flitting around above the building. I brought my hands up to my mouth in a cupped fashion and blew into them, making a sound similar to that of a Pidgey or Pidove, one or the other. Dragonite's head instantly snapped in our direction, and he soared down next to me in a flash. I licked my lips, my thoughts jumbled as I tried to figure out what to do. A lightbulb suddenly went off over my head, and I nudged Gary with my right shoulder. He turned his head immediately towards me, ready to listen. I had to admire his trust in me.

"Cover your ears," I whispered into his ear. He shot me a puzzled look and didn't move, probably wondering if I was crazy. I shook my head and took his hands in mine, cupping them on either side of his head and probing him to keep them there. Thankfully he did-though his expression refused to change-, and I did the same before turning my head toward my Dragonite. "Roar as loud as you can!" His eyes lit up as he took a noticeably deep breath. Momentarily, he let out a loud roar I could hear even through my cupped hands, his voice so powerful it shook the ground beneath us. The windows in the building in front of us shattered into pieces, and my Dragonite quieted down when he realised people would be coming out to see what was going on very soon. I removed my hands, followed by Gary-who automatically wrapped his arm around my shoulders to support me-and stood as straight as I could muster to prepare for Team Rocket.

The two people who had chased me earlier ran out the front door and came skidding to a halt when they saw me-and a stranger-standing there calmly. Following them were two Pokemon:their dark Scyther and... my Espeon. But she seemed different. Her posture, her eyes, her movements:they were all different. Before I had time to process what was wrong, the girl stepped forward, a look of distaste on her face.

"So I see you survived," she stated coldly, tilting her head upwards slightly. "And you found a new friend. How... charming." I kept my mouth shut, and Gary was wise to do the same. She continued. "Well, since you've made it this far, I suppose I ought to tell you who we are. Specifically, I mean. My name is Estelle, and this is my partner, Alonso. I'm sure you've heard of us. Our boss prizes us highly. We are two of his top Executives as of recent times. After all, we've been very successful over the years. You've seen our Scyther. But check out our newest addition: Espeon." I gasped, clutching my throat with my right hand and whimpering from the pain of moving so suddenly. They turned my dearest friend-my first friend-into something evil. No, no it couldn't be true. Even Gary turned to look at me, his eyes wide as he stared at my face. I hadn't even realised it, but tears were streaming down my face. It was the first time that had happened since I had been orphaned.

"How could you?" I sobbed, anger and pain flooding my voice as I tried to step forward, only to be held back by Gary. "How could you?" The second time I asked, my voice was barely above a whisper. I felt like part of my heart had been cut out. Estelle merely rolled her eyes and stepped backwards.

"Oh, get over it," she sighed. "It's just a Pokemon. And you won't be around much longer anyway. Espeon! Attack Skye. Use your Psychic attack!" My eyes widened as I looked pleadingly at my Espeon, hoping to find a hint, a spark, anything of my friend in the evil-filled eyes. But no, just menace met my gaze as she stepped forward, her eyes glowing blue. Instead of the floating sensation I had felt earlier when she used psychic on me, a red hot burning was sent through my veins, and a short-lived shriek escaped my lips. The pain, so intense and combined with the pain from my injuries, overwhelmed me, and the darkness swept over me before I even knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, oh yeah! Just kidding. I'm just proud that I made it this far, hehe.**

**IDON'TOWNPOKEMON**

My back was stiff, my muscles were sore, and my head was pounding when I started to regain consciousness. I didn't know where I was and could only distantly remember what had happened in the events leading up to my being unconscious; only the memory of two ruthless Team Rocket executives hurting my Espeon and forcing her to be evil. And, sticking out the most, there was the image of a mysterious, kind Pokemon researcher-Gary Oak-who stood by my side throughout the entire misty journey. With a start, I remembered everything:the Corrupt ball, the face-off, and my dear Espeon forced to attack me. Even though my eyelids were heavy, I struggled to open them, the firm, cold surface beneath my back making itself more known as I woke up. In a flash, my eyes blinked open, and I shot up on the table, ignoring the woozy feeling in my head and the stabbing pain in my wrist, side, and shoulder. I went to move off the table, not really taking in my surroundings at this point, but was held back by a needle stuck into my arm, feeding a suspicious clear liquid into my veins through an IV. Frantically-without thinking-I fumbled for it, the cord easily dancing away from me, mirroring my movements, and my hand came into contact with the table, metal and cold, emitting a loud Bang! that damaged my ears. A cry, like from one who had been startled awake, came from my left-behind the table on which I sat-, and I quickly snapped my head around to face the source of the noise. Gary, his hair tousled from an awkward sleep position, stared back at me, his eyes wide. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself before blurting out any questions in case my weakened state allowed me to reveal personal information about myself, and I was about to ask him why he was sleeping there when something leapt onto my lap, making my heart skip a beat. I could hear him push his chair backwards, ready to aid me, but I tried to ignore the scraping noise. By the time I had turned back around to face it, a warm, friendly, wet tongue was gently brushing my cheek, and I immediately wrapped my arms around the Pokemon's slender neck in an embrace, holding in a sob as I noted her normal features. Before I could even speak to my Espeon, tell her how glad was to see her alive and healthy and not evil, a Nurse Joy skidded around a corner and rushed into the room, scooping up my Pokemon in her arms. I cried out and reached for her, but the nurse simply backed away, seemingly oblivious to my attempts.

"I'm so sorry," the nurse gushed, trying to keep a tight hold on my Espeon. "We don't know why this one's so antsy. We don't even know where her trainer is." Behind me, Gary had stepped silently beside me, as if he would express my words for me.

"That's her Espeon," Gary spoke incredulously, resting his hand on the table close to where mine sat. The nurse gave him a skeptical look and began petting my Pokemon, trying to soothe her. Yes, I knew she was mine; after thirteen years, I should be able to distinguish my own Pokemon. However, I had a tugging sensation in the pit of my stomach, one that warned me something was about to go in the opposite direction of what I wanted. I should have listened to that...

"Oh, no, that isn't right," the nurse replied, shaking her head and plastering a gentle smile on her lips. "This Pokemon belongs to the newest Champion of the Kanto region. And the Johto region. And, well, all regions except for Unova. Quite an impressive trainer. So, hopefully, we will find her soon." I felt my face drain of color, and I avoided meeting the gaze I knew Gary had turned on me. That was my secret. I never wanted the fame or the attention, I had just wanted to prove myself, if not to the world than at least to myself. But apparently word had leaked out of a new Champion. Even so, I knew the woman wouldn't give me my beloved Pokemon unless I confessed, so I swallowed my fear, exhaled heavily, and reached for the little bag attached to my belt-somehow it had managed to remain with me- to pull out my trainer card. Inhaling as deeply as I could, I thrust out my wrist, refusing to look in anyone's direction, and allowed the nurse to use a free hand to pull it closer. She gasped as she read it, as I knew she would, and handed it back to me hastily, carefully releasing my Espeon on the table beside me. Knowing I would have to do it sooner or later, I tilted my head to peer at Gary whose expression was a concoction of confusion, awe, and disbelief. I shrugged my shoulders and placed the card in his hand, as well, taking it back as soon as his eyes widened even more so than they had been before.

"I'm sorry, dear," the nurse began, interrupting the awkward silence. "It's just that you don't seem as... what I mean is..." I held up a hand, cutting her off.

"I'm not what the Champion should look like?" I asked, my voice colder than I expected. Hey, it was justified, right? She was questioning my title! She simply stared down sheepishly, swallowing hard. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want any publicity. I don't even know how you know about there being a new champion."

"Simple," she responded, suddenly cheerful. "The League always posts their battles online at the end of each month, and they have to be honest. They posted they had been beaten almost four weeks ago. They gave the ID No. of the victor-you- along with their winning team, but only those with access to the Pokemon Center's database or the Police Academies' database would be able to know the victor's identity. Of course, there is one problem... You see, sometimes our security is down and outsiders can access our information. Unfortunately, we had a breach earlier this morning, right around the time your friend here brought you in. A few moments ago, a news report was released proclaiming the name of the victor: Skyler Andromeda, commonly known as Skye. Of course, no pictures were available since you've somehow managed to keep yourself out of the media for so long, so no one knows what you look like. I'm truly sorry. You should probably find another city to hide in for a while. Maybe Pewter or Pallet? I can provide you with a few minutes of escape time, but only when you are fully rested. Your Espeon and Dragonite are fully healed and are ready to go. All your Pokeballs are in your bag where they were. I'm sorry I can't be of much help, but I'm sure this young man will be of service. Good luck. Just let me know when you are feeling better." I bit my lip and nodded gratefully, thankful that someone in the world didn't think of me as a show-off. She smiled briskly and left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Gary and myself alone in the dimly-lit room. Oh, Arceus, I prayed silently, closing my eyes and limply draping an arm around Espeon, please don't let him think any different of me. Help him understand why I kept it a secret. Please. Gary chose that moment to rest a hand on my shoulder, making me open my eyes and turn my face to look at him. His expression was blank, and I felt my heart freeze with the thought of him abandoning me because of this.

"I can't believe you're the Champion," he finally uttered, squeezing my shoulder lightly, allowing me to release the breath I was unaware I had been holding. I had been expecting something much worse. "Not that I don't believe you're capable of it! It's just... I wouldn't have expected it. And you were saying how I'm famous?" He laughed then, a pleasantly light sound. "I'm just a researcher! You're the Champion! Of four regions. I'm nothing compared to you." He added the last part almost silently, letting his hand drop from my shoulder. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me when we first met. You know that you can trust me, right?"

"I didn't want to be famous," I whispered, allowing my shoulders to slouch. "I didn't want the fame or publicity or even the money. I wanted to prove that I could do something right, despite my past. And I did. That's all that really mattered to me. You're famous because of something you did yourself, not something someone else did. I'm practically taking credit for what my Pokemon accomplished. It's not fair to them. That's why I kept it quiet for so long, but I figured it would get out eventually. Just, I never imagined I would have met someone like you." I hadn't meant to let the last part out; it kind of slipped through my lips like water through fingers. In an attempt to cover up-and avoid any probing questions- I added, "You're the first person I really consider to be a friend-or at least show potential to be-and I know I can trust you. I didn't want to sway your opinion of me before you even got to know me. You can understand, can't you?" My voice was quiet, gentle, as if I was afraid I might scare him away. He didn't respond for a moment, just continued to stare steadily at the closed door. I nibbled on my lip, turning my face away, accepting the fact that I had lost him, repulsed him from my dishonesty. So, naturally, he surprised me when he shifted and gently cupped his hand over mine, pressing it softly into the table where it rested. Puzzled, I turned toward him once more, trying to understand what he was thinking.

"I do understand, Skye," he whispered, squeezing my fingers. "I understand completely. I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty for not telling me. I only met you this morning and I made it sound like I expected you to immediately trust me. I'm glad you trust me now, though." He smiled cautiously, making my heart beat faster. Clearing his throat, he removed his hand from on top of mine and stepped back. "Are you feeling better? The nurses stitched you up, and, if you're alright, we should probably leave." I tilted my head and closed my eyes halfway, focusing on how I felt, and shortly nodded, quickly peeling off the tape that kept the needle attached to my arm. I was stuck when my hand reached the needle however; I didn't exactly know what to do with it since I wasn't exactly trained in medical studies. Noticing my hesitation, he carefully took my hand away from the instrument, placing it on my lap with a gentle pat, and gripped my upper arm above the needle firmly. It was then that I realised I was only in my purple camisole; my favorite black jacket was missing. A blush crept onto my cheeks that I hoped Gary wouldn't notice, and I covered it up by nodding for him to go ahead. He looked at me apologetically before pulling the needle out as quickly as he dared, flashing over to the counter behind the table to set it down and returning just as quickly to apply a bandage onto the little hole. I had barely felt a thing. He moved back to the counter to wash his hands-how sanitary-, and I absentmindedly licked my lips. I slid easily off the table, landing perfectly on the balls of my feet, and stood in the darkened room awkwardly, my arms wrapping around myself as a chill ran through me. I hadn't really noticed the cold until just then, but now goosebumps were raising on my arms. Gary, coming to face me once more and apparently noticing my shivering, looked around for something-presumably my jacket-but had no success; the room was truly bare minus the few medical instruments lying about. Without a second thought, he shrugged off his coat-one of the new styles unlike the old lab coats-and draped it over my next-to-bare shoulders.

"Oh, no, I can't take your coat; you won't have one," I proclaimed, immediately pulling the coat off, despite how warm it was from Gary wearing it. He smiled and held up a hand, putting the jacket back over my shoulders as I tried to place it in his hands.

"You need it more than I do, Skye," he chided, crossing his arms over his chest. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you," I whispered, dropping my smile, and I put my arms through the sleeves, "for the coat and... for being my friend." His grin only grew, and he nodded in response, stepping over to the door and opening it grandly.

"Of course," he replied, before gesturing out towards the hallway with his hand. "Shall we go milady?" I only laughed an answer before faking a curtsy and striding out of the room, truly happy to have such a good friend for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not feeling up to writing something interesting. Sorry.**

**I do not own Pokemon. It'd be awesome, but it ain't true. *sigh***

After running for a good ten minutes, I was breathing heavily, my side and arm aching. Gary allowed me to remain in a dead-end hallway we found as he told me where he would travel to. When Gary left me to fetch the nurse who would lead us out safely, the hallway I was resting in seemed to become dimmer, and an eerie feeling settled over me. I drew my knees in tighter, my breathing getting quicker. I hated being alone. Trembling, I fingered one of the Pokeballs that were secured in my bag, tugging it out of its binding and pressing the button to make it grow.

"Persian, keep me company, please," I whispered, pointing the Pokeball in front of me. It opened, shooting out the red beam of light that soon transformed into my beloved cat Pokemon. He shook his head as he yawned, letting out a friendly mrooww as he pounced to my side. I rubbed his head lovingly. "I'm a little scared, OK? I just need you to wait here with me until my friend comes back." My Persian lost its carefree gaze and quickly turned wary, turning around to face the open end of the hall slowly, growling menacingly. I giggled a little, the noise sounding forced, as I gently brushed the raised fur on the back of his neck down. "It's OK. I just needed some company. I don't think I'll need protection, but thank you for being here." I rested my head on his back, his head coming around to nuzzle my cheek for a brief moment. The fear that seized my heart becoming less severe, I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes. I knew that if anything were to happen, Persian would wake me and protect me. And I knew Gary would return soon. That was enough for me to feel safe as I closed my eyes and drifted off.

A rumbling growl in my ear is what spurred my subconscious. The sound of shoes making their way across tile somewhere a decent distance away and getting closer was what jolted me awake. My head snapped to attention, my Persian already creeping towards the connected hallway, his fur standing on end. My heart began beating a hundred beats per minute, and I slowly stood up, using the wall as support, and inched toward the hall. A shadow appeared on the wall ten feet in front of me on the other side of the hallway, silence accompanying it, and I froze in my tracks. Persian hunched down, his muscles bunched up like he was preparing to pounce. I clutched my throat, wondering if Team Rocket had sent other people to collect my powerful Pokemon. A foot appeared from around the corner, and I shrank back as the person it belonged to entered my vision as well. They were turned away, facing the direction they came from, but I still knew who it was by their posture, their hair.

"Gary!" I called out, but my voice was too soft. As he turned in my direction, Persian bared his teeth and pounced, sending Gary flying backwards with an oomph! I gasped aloud and began half-running, half-stumbling to where Gary lay. "Persian! Persian! He's my friend! Stop!" Immediately my Pokemon jumped off of Gary's chest, landing over five feet away, his eyes wide with shame. I shook my head at him, telling him it wasn't his fault, and slid to the floor beside Gary. His eyes were shut limply, and his breathing was soft, but he was breathing nonetheless. I didn't expect Persian to be powerful enough to cause serious damage, but I had to make sure anyway. I stared at Gary's face, so peaceful in unconsciousness, and gently brushed some hair out of his face. His skin was cold where my fingers brushed it, and I cupped/laid-my-hand-on his cheek so that I was partially leaning over him.

"Gary. Gary," I whispered his name, repeating it softer and softer and I did so. I leaned in close so my mouth was next to his ear, hoping it would help revive him. "Gary, please wake up." I was ignoring the nurse behind me, even though she might have been able to help, but I guess she realised it was a bad time to interfere. Whatever that meant. I tried once more to wake him, my voice a plea as I simply said his name, my eyes threatening to overflow even as I blinked rapidly. "Gary." Within a few seconds his eyelids shifted, and he blinked his eyes open, their green color more intense than I had previously thought. As he awoke, I realised my hand was still resting on his cheek, and I pulled it away quickly, a blush creeping onto my face. Inhaling deeply, I rose onto my haunches and offered him my hand to help him stand. He just stared for a moment before finally accepting, being sure not to really use me as leverage.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered tearfully, unable to think of anything else to say. "I got lonely and a little freaked out since I've never been here before so I got out one of my Pokemon to keep me company. When he heard you and saw you come around the corner, he thought you were going to hurt me. And when you passed out, I was so scared and worried and I'm sorry!" I hadn't even thought what I was going to say through, but, this way at least, it was totally honest. Gary smiled through the pain, reaching for my hand and settling for patting it as he did so.

"No need to apologize. I should have expected you to take caution. The only thing I want to know is what Pokemon of yours is so strong it could knock me out with a Tackle attack," he answered, his voice marked with a hint of awe. However, I couldn't help but feel something like shame or pride-something like a mix of the two. My Persian didn't know the move Tackle and hadn't for quite some time. However, I didn't want to avoid the question so I simply pointed in the direction my Persian was slinking in from, head ducked and tail tucked between his legs. After giving a soft mrow? to Gary, he crouched down to be nearly face-to-face with the cat-like creature. He stuck out his hand-to let him sniff it to be familiar with him, I guessed-before petting his head kindly.

"It's alright, boy," he mumbled, receiving a purr in response. "You didn't mean it. I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure you didn't break anything. But you sure have a strong Tackle." My Persian, not really understanding Tackle anymore, tilted his head. Gary, in turn, looked towards me, and I sighed, hating to face the fact that I had to tell him something that would make me sound show-offy. To prevent myself from changing my mind, I began scratching my Pokemon's ears, as well, briefly touching Gary's hand now and again, not showing that I noticed.

"My Persian doesn't know the move Tackle and hasn't since I first taught him a TM move when he was a Meowth," I blurted, just wanting to finish the sentence. Gary's jaw dropped. He seemed at a loss for words, just like I would have expected.

"But... that force..." Gary began, having trouble forming the correct words. He swallowed that thought and began another, his eyes no longer the size of golf balls. "Your Pokemon are all so strong, Skye. You're an incredible trainer. Even though I've only seen three of them, I'm positive all of your Pokemon are just as powerful. You're amazing." A shy grin formed on my lips as a blush crept onto my cheeks, pleased that he was complimenting me instead of accusing me of being a show off. After a few moments of silence, he stood up from his crouch and licked his lips not looking at me. It would have been worse if the Nurse hadn't butted in at that moment and cleared her throat.

"We should probably move before the press realises I'm not out front and they burst through the doors leading back here," she speculated, tapping her foot impatiently. I turned to Gary, silently asking him is he was alright, and the look in his eye showed me he was ready to get out of there. As if we had planned it, we nodded at the same time, and I smiled absentmindedly.

"Let's go," Gary added, motioning for the nurse to lead the way. She nodded briskly and took off in the opposite direction from whence they came, her fast pace remarkable considering the heels she was wearing. I hurriedly recalled Persian, Gary waiting patiently for me while simultaneously watching Nurse Joy's path, and began jogging in order to try to catch up to her. Gary, following my lead, began a steady paced jog as well, keeping the same pace as I was, reminding me of how my Espeon would consider my level of energy and strength when we ran together. Pretty quickly, we caught up with the Joy who stood at a single wooden door.

"This leads outside," she announced simply. "No reporters will be out there. Granted, you'll have to travel through the woods for a few hours, but I'm sure you too will be fine together." We nodded our thanks and exited as she held open the door, waving as she closed it behind us. The forest ahead of us loomed high in the sky, the trees providing a dark environment below the canopy. I swallowed hard, trying to convince myself not to be afraid. The sun was setting to our left, offering little guidance in the upcoming hours. I could feel Gary's eyes on my as I struggled to maintain my composure.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, moving closer. I took a deep breath and nodded. "OK. We don't have to go through here if you aren't comfortable with it." I shook my head, stepping forward.

"No. I'm not ready for reporters to know my face," I answered, the soft breeze blowing my head towards the setting sun. "We have to move forward."

"Well, in the very least, we can use a Pokemon or two to help guide us, right?" Gary half-asked, half-suggested, and I smiled absently, nodding as I glanced down at my belt. After a few seconds of internal debate, I chose one ball and clicked the button, tossing it in the air. A beam of red shot out once more, taking on the shape of a feline creature. However, this time, my Espeon appeared, shaking her head as she stretched. I dropped to my knees, throwing my arms around her quickly. I hadn't realised how much I had missed her after having seen her in the Pokemon Center. As I stood, I heard the distant noise of a Pokeball opening, and I turned to see Gary bringing out his own Pokemon: his Umbreon. He grinned when he caught my eye, and I eagerly returned it.

"You ready to go into the deep, dark unknown?" I asked darkly, tilting my head at a downward angle to look up at him. He gave a throaty laugh and moved to stand next to me.

"You bet," he responded, already moving forward, his Umbreon with its glowing circles leading the way. "It'll be fun." I had a hard time not rolling my eyes as I followed him into the dark.

Walking in darkness really wasn't that much fun. It was creepy and noisy and just unnerving as we crunched through dead leaves and avoided the scampering of wild Pokemon. It was about an hour and a half into it when I interrupted Gary's explanation of his research-which was not boring, by the way-with a sleepy yawn. I stumbled a step, and he stopped mid-sentence, catching my arm and righting me. He stared into my face, having to be extremely close in the dim lighting, and peered at my half closed eyes.

"Well, I don't want you to fall asleep while we're walking, so we should probably make camp," Gary declared, letting go of my wrist and stepping back a step. I bit my lip so as not to protest. Sure, I didn't like the woods, but I'd have Gary and our Pokemon to be with so it wouldn't be too bad. So I limply nodded, trying to keep my eyes open. He held back a laugh, and I scowled, trying to get a better view of our proposed campsite. It wasn't much, but there was a decent amount of room for us to set up a fire and places to sleep. Which reminded me that I didn't have a sleeping bag so I'd have to sleep on the ground. Fun. Gary's Umbreon turned up the power, sending a yellow glow around the entire campsite, and I saw Gary picking up sticks and branches for a fire. So I set to work placing stones strategically in a circle and clearing out the damp leaves in that area. Soon, I had a nice little fire ring and just in time, too. Gary returned next to me, a large pile of twigs and tree limbs in his arms, and I helped him set them on the ground next to my fire ring. He stood, patted his pockets, reached in his bag, and finally groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curious as to why he was acting so strangely. He sighed and cracked his knuckles, an obvious sign of annoyance.

"I left my Arcanine in the P.C. and I don't have any Fire Pokemon, Fire-type moves, or matches or a lighter to start a fire," Gary moaned, shaking his head. "I don't suppose you have a Fire type?" I bit my lip as I froze in place. I didn't really want to reveal one of my other secrets, but I needed Gary to trust me. That meant I had to be completely and utterly honest with him.

"I do, actually," I confessed, making him lift his head in relief. "But, before I let it out, you have to promise not to freak out when you see it, OK?" Gary, confused but probably used to my weirdness, simply nodded expectantly. I breathed in deeply, pulling the front-most Pokeball out of my belt and clicking it to expand it. Counting to three mentally, I gently tossed it into the air, catching it and replacing it before the Pokemon even appeared. This one took longer to generate, sure, but I wanted the effect to be the best for Gary, hence the reason why I got the distraction of the Pokeball out of sight. When the red disappeared, Gary literally stumbled backwards and tripped, falling flat onto his back, but his eyes still never left my Pokemon.

Entei let out an echoing roar-which I hastily tried to silence with a frantic waving motion-and padded over to me, urging me to pet it. It had been a long time since I had used Entei, seeing as he's a legendary and I didn't like the reactions of people when I battled with them, but he still remained loyal to me. Gary scrambled to his feet, cautiously moving towards me. Entei, sensing movement, whipped around, preparing to launch an Overheat attack, but I leapt in front of him, arms outspread, afraid for Gary.

"He's a friend, Entei," I whispered soothingly, petting his mane as he settled down. "You can trust him like I do." He rumbled in his throat-a noise almost like a purr-and sat down on his hind legs. Gary warily stepped up next to me, his eyes wider than I would have thought possible.

"You are just full of surprises," he whispered, his voice filled with awe and wonder, as he turned to face me. "You are simply incredible." I smiled gratefully, pulling my arm away from Entei and using it to welcome a hug from Gary. He quickly accepted, smiling distractedly, and wrapped his arms around my back firmly for a brief moment before letting go again. Oops. Too soon for a hug, I guessed. Oh, well. He was distracted by my Entei, so no harm would be done. Well, onto the reason for Entei to be out in the open.

"Gary, can you set up some sticks in the fire ring, please?" I asked softly, making him shake his head as he snapped out of his unblinking stare. He nodded quickly before turning away from the legendary Pokemon to scoop up an armful of twigs. He placed them all in a practical arrangement and stood up smoothly as he finished, brushing off the wet leaves that clung to his legs, returning to his observation of Entei. "OK, Entei, your time to shine. Give me a Flamethrower attack onto those sticks!" He rose to all four legs, shaking his mane, and pounced over the ten feet of space between him and the fire ring. He focused for a mere second before a bright, small ball of fire appeared in front of him, gradually growing larger, before shooting out and immediately setting the sticks ablaze. Once its work was done, his padded back over to me, asking me with his eyes if he had done a good job.

"Well, Entei, judging by how warm I feel now and the expression on Gary's face, I'd say you did a great job, especially considering how long you've been out of battle," I answered, scratching his ears. I shrugged off the jacket, not needing it anymore with the fire, and held it out for Gary to claim it. He stepped forward to stand next to me and turned to face me, an odd expression on his face. I shook his coat in my hand for emphasis, smiling a little, and urged him to take it. But, he held up a hand and shook his head, his strange expression disappearing and being replaced by a warm smile.

"No, you can keep it," Gary asserted, pushing the coat back to me. "You'll probably get cold again sometime, and I want you to be able to get warmer. Besides, I have plenty at home." I forced a smile onto my face, holding my tongue from blurting out something like I want you to get me warm-which would have sounded kind of creepy-, and nodded gratefully. However, as I stuck my arms through the sleeve, their lengths being only an inch too long, something about what he had said intrigued me. Home. Something I had never had the pleasure of knowing.

"Where is home for you?" I asked quietly, staring at his face until he turned to meet my gaze. His face showed something like pity, and he stepped closer, his eyes shimmering in the firelight.

"It's a small town south of Viridian City," he responded, not giving me the name. Of course, I should have known the name, having already beaten all eight gyms in the Kanto region and their Elite Four, but its name escaped me. I hadn't visited it, after all. "It's really nothing that great, not like some cities in the Johto region or even Hoenn. But... it's home." I nodded, his answer circling my mind, and a yawn escaped my lips, my eyes threatening to close. Gary laughed, putting an arm out as if to catch me if I pitched over, and I glared at him-jokingly, of course-before returning Entei to his Pokeball abruptly. However, even though I felt as though I could sleep standing up, I knew I wouldn't be able to, not without one of my Pokemon-not a legendary-guarding our campsite. So, as I replaced Entei's Pokeball on my belt, I fingered another one, finding the Friend Ball on my left hip. I enlarged it as usual and, lacking the energy to throw it, merely pointed the ball to the air in front me as I pressed the button. This Pokemon was my fastest, and thus it generated the fastest. She gave a cry as she flew in a circle above me, finally coming to stand before me, her eyes gleaming.

"Hey there, Flygon," I mumbled, trying to keep my eyes from closing. "Can you watch over us and warn me if there's anything abnormal?" She nodded her head enthusiastically, her yellow-covered eyes sparkling now. I turned to Gary, figuring he'd keep his Umbreon out, and laughed at the expression on his face. My Flygon was quite large-almost seven and a half feet as opposed to the normal 6'7"- but her coloring was different, too. Instead of the normal red, her wings and the tip of her tail had yellow around the outer edge, matching her eye coverings, and the stripes that were usually a dark green were a pretty blue color.

"I don't think I'm going to say anything about this," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. He laughed, though, his voice finally sounding genuine, happy, and exhausted. "Let's sleep by the fire. Umbreon will guard this way and your Flygon can guard the other." He pulled out a sleeping bag from his backpack-he had placed the pack on the ground where we had first entered the open area so I had forgotten about it-with a flourish. I looked around, shrugged in defeat as I realised I would have to sleep on the ground alone. Noticing my predicament, Gary tried to pass his sleeping bag on to me. When I refused, he explained, "We can share it. I'll unzip it and lay it out flat so we can each have half. As long as you're OK with it, that is." My heart beat a little faster. Sharing a sleeping bag? That was pretty intimate. But I was too tired to protest-or accept. Instead, I managed a weak nod. Gary quickly spread the sleeping bag a safe distance from the fire and gestured for me to pick a side. I chose the one closest, of course, collapsing on the cushy material with a contented sigh. He laughed softly, getting down on his knees, and laid down on the other side. He rolled from his back to face me, resting his cheek on his right hand. Me, on my stomach, simply turned my head to face him, a sleepy smile forming on my face.

"G'night, Gary," I whispered sleepily, rolling onto my side and pulling my legs closer to my chest, facing him. I closed my eyes, Gary's caring, kind face illuminated by the flames being the last thing I saw, and tried to relax my body as I shifted and ended up on my other side in the same spot. I felt something brush a stray hair off my face, as light as a Butterfree's wings, and heard a whispered admission find my ear.

"Goodnight, Skyler," Gary's voice breathed, the sound so quiet I was surprised I heard it. "I'll keep you safe, Skye. I promise. Someone like you won't get any more damaged than you already have been as long as I'm around." Subconsciously, I rolled over, unfolding my legs as did so, and I could practically sense Gary less than a foot away from me. Of course, I was already mostly asleep, so I couldn't move away, even if I wanted to. At that point, I wasn't really sure what I wanted. But I do know that, as I started to fall into a deep sleep, I felt Gary's lips press onto my forehead softly, and I fell asleep with a content smile dancing on my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, if you're still here, that means you're either interested in this or you're extremely bored... I hope it's the first one!**

**I. Do. Not. Own. Pokemon. **

I began to regain consciousness when the sun started to seep in through my closed eyelids. Groaning, I tried to remain still as I started to want to open my eyes, wary of my surroundings. This time as I awoke, I remembered where I was and what had happened, but the part that we were in the woods disturbed and worried me. So, ever so slowly, I opened my eyes, blinking in the light until the spots cleared. The only thing I could see was... purple fabric. Gary! Then, as he shifted in his sleep, I felt something move along my side, indicating his arm was wrapped around me. And, for some reason, I didn't mind. In fact, I was almost comforted by the fact that, even in his sleep, Gary seemed to care about me. So, in a split-second, half-asleep decision, I wriggled closer pressing my forehead against his chest and sighing. I guess my movement awakened him because he shifted more than slightly, his arm dragging across my body until his arm draped across me and his hand hung over the small of my back. I shivered, the slight pressure unusual, and I felt his chest then move with a deep breath, his exhale ruffling my hair. All at once, his arm was removed as he sat up abruptly, jumping up onto his feet, causing me to fall over onto the space he had just occupied with an oomph! I groaned, pushing myself up, and Gary, noticing that I was awake-as if I wouldn't be after falling on my face-stretched a hand towards me, offering to help me stand. I accepted, cautiously though. He had just let me fall on my face. When we were both standing, he ran a hand through his hair, and I noticed just how antsy he appeared. I couldn't hold back my curiosity.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked softly, stepping towards him. He simply laughed, the sound forced, as he turned to face me.

"Nothing's wrong, Skye. Nothing important," Gary replied, his voice almost cold. I tried not to flinch. Could I have done something wrong? Did he take me moving closer badly? I had to know.

"If it's about me getting too close, I'm sorry," I blurted, unable to hold it back. I didn't want to hurt the only real relationship I had after all. "I don't know what I was thinking. So if it offended you, I apologize." I stared at my feet, chewing the inside of my cheek, when Gary's hand gently lifted my face up by my chin. He stared kindly into my eyes, standing nearly a foot away from me.

"That's not it at all," he answered quietly, not moving his hand. "Actually, it was kind of the opposite. I don't want you to be mad at me or anything, but, since you've been so honest with me, I'll be honest with you. The thing is, I like you Skye. I like you a lot. You're an incredible person. I know I've only known you for a day, but it seems like I've known you forever. I realize how cliche this all is, and I'd understand completely if you don't feel the same way, but I just wanted you to know the truth. And, assuming by how quickly you woke up that you knew I had my arm around you, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me so I got up quickly. I'm sorry. Don't think you did anything wrong."

Mentally, I was happy. I liked Gary probably more than he liked me, but I wasn't about to admit it. He said he "liked me a lot," but I didn't want to assume what that meant, especially when I was still unsure of my own feelings. Gary, mistaking my silence and blank expression for denial, started to pull his hand back, but I caught it in mine, rubbing my fingertips over his palm. He stared at me, questioning, and, in response, I stepped closer, staring up into his dark green eyes. He didn't make a move, however, and I appreciated that. I wasn't ready for anything too intimate. So, I simply wrapped my arms around his back, my fingers intertwining along his shoulder blades. I pulled him in for a hug, and he immediately responded, not showing any disappointment if he felt any. When I pulled away, I could see a hint of dissatisfaction on his face, so I moved my hands up to his neck and pulled his face down. I don't know what he was expecting if anything, but I simply pressed my lips to his cheek gently, letting them sit there for a few seconds longer than what was normal. It was just enough to make him wonder. He smiled as I released him, but I couldn't tell if it was a genuine one or if it was strained. To avoid any awkwardness that may or may not have come, I cleared my throat and pulled my PokeNav out of the bag attached to my belt.

"Hey, we're right next to Viridian City," I spoke softly, thrusting the device out so Gary could see the screen. "Didn't you say you live south of here?" He nodded shortly, not having said a word since our hug. I tried to ignore it, blow it off, act as if it didn't affect me. "Well, do you want to go visit?" Gary turned to me sharply, a strange look on his face.

"Um, I don't know," he admitted quietly. "It has been a long time since I visited, and I did promise my sister a few months ago that I would see her. I guess it's up to you, Skye. You're the one who has to deal with hiding from the media. If you want, I'll stay with you as long as you want and hide with you." I smiled, looking up at him from slightly closed eyelids. He was so sweet, so caring, so generous; despite the fact that he had his won life to live, he was willing to give it up for me. But I couldn't let him do that. I would not ruin someone's life for my own benefit.

"No, I want you to go home," I stated, still smiling. "And I'll come as long as I'm not a burden. I've never been to your town before, and I don't want you to give up your own life for my protection. I'll have to let the world see my face sometime." He beamed gratefully at my response,and my heart fluttered in my chest. Why couldn't I just tell him how I feel? Was I so heartless and cold that I was unable to express my true feelings? Or was it that I was scared to let him get close to me in fear that he would end up hurt?

"So, you want to go now?" Gary asked, tilting his head in questioning, interrupting my thoughts. However, I had another plan. I grinned, peering at him expectantly in a way that urged him to ask. "Unless you had a different idea?" I laughed, his question exactly what I wanted to hear.

"I do, actually," I admitted, the grin never leaving my lips. "I want you to battle me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, well this chapter pretty much has nothing important to the plot other than the last few paragraphs. So if you want, you can just skip the TOTALLY AWESOME, INCREDIBLE SUPERFANTASTIC battle scene and read the last few paragraphs. But, hey, it's up to you. ;)**

**ME NO OWN POKEMON. **

The look of astonishment on Gary's face was priceless. Of course, I didn't really expect him to battle me or even want to. I knew I was "intimidating" because of my achievements, but I at least figured he would try to be polite about rejecting it. And that would be entertaining. So I was really surprised when Gary's kind, shocked expression transformed into one of smug glory. I felt confusion wash over me.

"Fine, Skye, we'll battle," Gary agreed, stepping forward so he was only a foot away from me and had to look down into my eyes. I felt my eyes widen. He was accepting? "You do know I used to be a trainer before I became a researcher, right? And I never stopped training my Pokemon, even after I started researching. I've only ever lost two battles, once to my rival, once to a girl in the Pokemon League. I've won every other one. So, bring it!" I admired his confidence, sure, but I hoped he was as good as he was selling himself to be. I nodded, hiding my discomfort with a smile.

"Alright, then. Let's get started. Four on four OK with you?" I questioned, already knowing which Pokemon I would choose. He nodded, his smug smile still on his face. "OK, good. Four rounds. You have to switch out each Pokemon after each round, even if they're still healthy. We can battle right here; the fire pit will be the center of the battlefield. I'll flip a coin to see who goes first, alright? Heads or tails? Oh, and Flygon! Return!" I was rushing through the normal speech I said before a battle when I realised my Flygon was still on guard, so I quickly reached for her ball and called her back, along with pulling a coin out of my bag. Gary looked a bit frazzled by my fast words, but brushed it off with a laugh.

"I'll have tails," he answered, kneeling on the ground next to his bag as he did so, pulling out four Pokeballs. I nodded, more to myslef, as I tossed the coin high in the air, catching it swiftly and flipping it onto my left hand.

"Tails," I said quietly, pocketing the coin and pulling an Ultraball, a Greatball, a Netball, and a normal Pokeball off my belt, placing all but the Pokeball in the pocket of Gary's labcoat. Gary's expression didn't change, but he nodded briskly and tossed a Pokeball in the air immediately, not saying a word. A large, powerful-looking Blastoise appeared, snapping its jaw heartily. Maybe Gary was as good as he implied. No matter. I would do my best, even if he was my friend. Without a word, I pressed the button on my Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside. A small Plusle appeared-its appearance adorable but its power unbelievable-as it hopped from side to side joyously. I hoped its seemingly weak look would deceive Gary. He was eying me down when I brought my gaze to his, as if trying to figure out what I was playing at. I shrugged, gesturing for him to make the first move, knowing my Pokemon would have an advantage in this battle but also figuring Gary had worked with disadvantages before.

"Go, Blastoise! Use your Skull Bash!" Gary commanded, his Pokemon ducking its head inside its shell immediately, quickly gathering up power before speeding towards Plusle, its head surrounded by a glowing white aura. In the last few seconds before it would have hit its mark, I called out to my Pokemon.

"Quick, jump in the air to dodge it!" I shouted, my Pokemon doing so even before I finished the command. She flew high in the air, much higher than what should have been possible. Gary's Blastoise skidded to a stop, its attack missing. As my Plusle was still in the air, I yelled another command. "Now, use Thunder Wave to immobilize it!" Plusle let out a cry as a powerful electric charge was released onto the blue turtle Pokemon, making it roar as it was forced to the ground, struggling to rise. Thunder Wave was supposed to be weak, only meaning to paralyze the foe, but after all the training my Plusle had endured, its attack was as strong as any other Electric-type's Thunderbolt. Somehow, Gary's Blastoise managed to stand up as my Plusle landed gracefully before it. The waves of electricity were running through its body, but it was still fighting. I admired its endurance, and noted that Gary must have battled with his Pokemon quite often.

"Shake off the paralysis, Blastoise, then use Hydro Pump!" Gary commanded, his Pokemon struggling. However, as soon as he heard his command, the Blastoise closed its eyes and thrust its arms out, the electricity flying off of him. In a fit of panic, I was speechless and didn't order my Pokemon to dodge in time.

"Plusle... get out of there!" I cried, but Blastoise was already firing. It was a direct hit, and Plusle was shot backwards as she cried her name, landing in the leaves of the tree beside me. "Plusle, come on! You can do it!" With that, she came bounding out of the canopy, landing on her feet, nearly unfazed. I grinned. "Now, Plusle! Use Wild Charge!" She quickly built up electricity that shrouded her body, making her appear gold and white, as she shot forward and made contact with his Pokemon, filling the area with a yellow glow so bright I had to shield my eyes. I hadn't used her in a while and had forgotten how powerful her electric attacks really were. When the light died down. Blastoise was lying on the ground, struggling to get up, and Plusle was dancing happily next to him.

"Blastoise, grab onto the Plusle," Gary called, and the Pokemon shot out its hand too fast for me to follow. When he stopped moving, Plusle was wriggling in his hand, trying to escape his hold. "Now, Bite!" I gasped. His jaws could crush Plusle. His mouth clamped down on her, making her struggle harder, when I got an idea.

"Quick! Use Thunder!" I commanded, making her silence her cries and focus. I saw Gary's mouth drop and his eyes widen as he realised what I was doing. But I tried not to pay attention. A burst of electric energy shot from her body and directly into Blastoise, illuminating the near proximity with another yellow glow, this one even brighter than before. When this attack died down, Blastoise's eyes were closed and replaced with X's, showing that he had fainted.

"Return, Blastoise!" Gary called, holding out his Pokeball. Then, he added quietly, "You did a good job, buddy." I nodded to him, showing that I agreed with his words, and then I looked at my Plusle. She was still full of fighting spirit, but I could see she was tired and hurt.

"Come on back, Plusle," I said gently, pressing the button on her Pokeball. As she returned, I whispered, "That was fantastic. I'm so proud of you." Even as I placed her Pokeball in my bag, Gary was already tossing another Pokeball in the air, revealing a gleaming-scaled Scizor who crossed its arms and shouted its name as it appeared. I marveled at its appearance; my Scizor I rarely used because of its ruthlessness, so it had never looked that beautiful. Knowing that I hadn't selected any Pokemon that had an advantage against Bug-types or Steel, I simply chose at random, pulling out my Netball. I smiled.

"Come on out, Milotic!" I yelled, tossing the ball in the air. The long, graceful bodied Pokemon appeared, tossing her head. The two Pokemon stared each other down. Deciding I would make the first move, I shouted to my Pokemon, "Milotic, Safeguard now!" She lifted her head immediately, letting out a beautiful noise, her body becoming outlined in green and a transparent green orb surrounding the area around her.

"Scizor, use Metal Claw!" Gary shouted. I was confused; he should have known his Scizor wouldn't be able to inflict any damage on my Pokemon, not when its Safeguard was up and strong. However, when the Pokemon made contact with the green shield, I could see it shaking, the guard seeming to be failing. His Scizor was strong, but my Milotic was stronger. Right when I could see she couldn't keep the Safeguard up any longer, I shouted a command to her.

"Now, Milotic!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth so she could hear me over the clanging sound of her foe's Metal Claw. "Drop your Safeguard and wrap around Scizor!" She did so immediately, catching the Steel Bug Pokemon off guard, and it stumbled forward. Milotic shot forward, wrapping her serpentine body around it. It struggled fiercely but to no avail. "Now, Hyper Beam!" Milotic's voice raised in a song, so beautiful I nearly closed my eyes to listen, before an orange ball of energy appeared in front of her mouth. She then turned her head downwards to face the look of terror on the Scizor's face before blasting it with an orange beam. Dust rose up from the ground around them, and I had to shield my eyes yet again. When it cleared, Milotic was swaying gracefully and the Scizor was unconscious on the ground. I smiled at Gary, waggling my eyebrows, and he broke his stoic expression to laugh as he recalled his Pokemon, me doing the same. We complimented our Pokemon in almost synchronization before tossing two more Pokeballs in the air simultaneously, mine being a Greatball this time. A large, angry-looking Golem appeared from Gary's ball, grunting as it stomped its feet. My Roserade generated from the ball, crossing his arms in front of its small body in a potentially threatening stance. Of course, the fact that his arms ended in bouquets of flowers made him a lot less threatening.

"Bring it on, flower girl," Gary taunted, his Golem jumping up and down in agreement, shaking the round beneath my feet. I wobbled a bit before it stopped, and I simply laughed.

"Flower man, Gary," I corrected, not trying to come up with a witty remark. "And no problem. But I'm warning you; I'm not going easy on you any more." He narrowed his gaze before smiling, and I bit back a grin. "After you!" Gary nodded briskly, turning to face his Golem.

"Go, Golem! Use Rollout!" His Pokemon grunted once more, pulling its arms, legs, and head into its body before speeding towards Roserade.

"Quick, use Sludge Bomb on the grass a few feet in front of his Golem!" I shouted. already having a plan. Roserade did so, and Golem, not realising where the sludge was, rolled right over it, slipping and ending up sliding in a completely different direction. "Now, use Magical Leaf!" Roserade crossed his arms, calling out his name, and threw his arms out towards the Rock Pokemon-which was currently attempting to stand up-sending multicolored leaves in its direction. They all hit directly, making the Golem fall to its knees, struggling to right itself.

"Come on, Golem! Magnitude!" Gary cried, his desperation obvious. Surprisingly, his Golem was able to stand, and, before I could make a command, it jumped high in the air. As it touched the ground, a shockwave went through the earth, my Roserade's eyes squeezing closed as it was knocked over. It was so powerful, I had to grab a hold of the tree next to me, and I saw Gary do the same. It was definitely at least a Magnitude 8. I turned to Roserade as the shaking stopped, and I noticed how it struggled to rise. "Now, use Double-Edge!" The Rock Pokemon shot forward, a cylinder of white surrounding its body, and slammed itself into my Roserade, tossing it towards me at astonishing speed. I suddenly noticed he was headed right for me. Instead of ducking like other people might have, I jumped up in the air as he neared me, catching his limp form and being shot backwards from the force. When I landed, I dropped to my knees, cradling my Pokemon in my arms. He was out cold.

"You did a good job, Roserade," I whispered, pulling his Greatball out and withdrawing him. I had seen in my peripheral vision that Gary had moved closer when I jumped, but he was now simply recalling his Golem, having seen I was fine. Now that we both had one Pokemon left, I smiled at him across the field, calling out to him. "Hey, if you try hard enough, you can still get out of this with a tie!" He didn't react the way I imagined he would. Instead, he lowered his eyelids halfway and peered at me from under them.

"You're just lucky I've been going easy on you!" he replied, grinning. I laughed in response, pulling out my final Pokeball-a gleaming Ultraball. I tossed it in the air, calling to the Pokemon inside as it opened. "Come on, Weaville! You can do this!" The vicious-looking Pokemon appeared, brandishing its claws in a truly threatening stance. As Gary's Pokeball opened, a strong Alakazam generated, wielding its spoons as if they were swords. A Dark type against a Psychic type? Advantage on my side. I just hoped it would be enough. I had never lost a battle, even when I didn't try my best, and I wasn't about to break that record.

"Weaville, hurry, use Shadow Claw!" I called, the Pokemon responding immediately, black matter surrounding its wicked claws as it launched itself forward.

"Teleport, now!" Gary shouted, right before my Pokemon's attack would have connected, and his Alakazam disappeared, making my Weaville skid to a stop, looking around frantically.

"Close your eyes and sense where he's appearing!" I commanded, my Weaville obeying quickly, and she soon opened her eyes, focused on a single spot. Gary knew he couldn't command his Pokemon when it was teleporting, so he remained silent. "Now, as soon as you see movement, fire an Ice Beam at it!" Weaville nodded sharply, staring sharply, and she placed her hands in front of her face, a light blue ball of icy energy forming there and remaining there for the time being. Suddenly, the air in front of Weaville shifted, and a tan form began to appear. When Weaville noticed this, she released the energy with a cry. The Alakazam didn't have time to escape. In an instant, its entire body was surrounded by a thick layer of bluish ice, and it dropped to the ground with a thud.

"No! Alakazam!" Gary cried, his eyes frantic. I almost felt pity, and I almost called off my Pokemon, but I knew I was there to win, to show him that I could win.

"Weaville! Finish him off with a Dark Pulse attack!" I ordered, my Weaville throwing her arms out in front of her once more, a black and purple orb forming between them. Quickly, she thrust her clawed hands out, throwing the orb out at the frozen Pokemon. When it connected, the ice shattered, and the orb crashed into Alakazam's chest, throwing it backwards. When he finally stopped turning in the air, plummeting to the ground, his eyes had been replaced with X's. My Weaville had won the battle for me. "Fantastic job, Weaville!" I called softly as I recalled her, replacing her Ultraball on my belt. Gary recalled his Alakazam, looking down at his feet, his expression almost disappointed. Oh, no. I've scared him. I've made him think I'm cocky and full of pride and I'm not. Arceus, I hope he doesn't think anything negative about me now. A battle was such a stupid idea! My internal battle raged on as I stared at Gary, my eyes misty. I didn't even notice when he lifted his head and returned my gaze.

"Hey, Skye," Gary called, his voice soft but normal nonetheless, snapping me out of my thoughts. "That was fun. It was my third loss, but it was one of the best battles I've had in a long time. I don't even care that I lost; I finally got to see exactly how you battle. And, I must say, I'm extremely impressed." My cheeks becoming chagrined, I looked away, smiling shyly up at Gary. I loved how he could compliment me without even seeming to try.

"Thanks, Gary," I called back, lifting my head. "I had fun, too. I haven't had a good battle for a few weeks. You know, trying to lie low. But I'm really glad I got to battle you. You're really impressive, Gary, no lie." He merely shrugged, grinning bashfully. Not wanting yet another awkward silence, I walked over to him, staring at him with a small smile on my face. Looking at me with a puzzled expression on his features, Gary tilted his head, not asking but implying he wanted to know what I was thinking. "Let's go to your home, Gary." A genuine look of joy spread on his face, and he nodded eagerly. "But first, give me your PokeGear number. Just in case we part ways and you ever want to call me up for a rematch. OK?" Immediately, he tossed the device to me, and I caught it easily, punching in my number quickly. I tossed mine to him, as well, and he punched his number in just as quickly. We returned our devices to one another, me feeling secret joy at getting his number. Now, I hadn't stolen this device, mind you. It had been given to me after I met my first professor, Professor Elm. I wasn't just a thief, you know.

Anxious to leave and see where this man came from, I gestured in the right direction-according to my PokeNav-for him to lead the way.


	7. Chapter 7

We stepped cautiously through the forest, no Pokemon accompanying us this time, Gary telling stories of his childhood and town as we traveled. It was fascinating to me, seeing as I didn't really get to live a true childhood, so I listened with eager ears. After what had seemed like less than ten minutes but was really over an hour, the trees began thinning in front of us, providing a view to the town beyond. There were few homes close to us and a large windmill farther away. Very quaint, very nice. Gary stopped as he spotted the town, and I paused also, turning around so I was in front of and facing him.

"My rival's here," he said quietly, staring past me. "I haven't seen him for two years. And with my sister and my grandfather, it's been even longer-almost five. I don't know how I'm supposed to act." I smiled at him, grasping his upper arms and rubbing them supportively.

"Look, you don't have to act a certain way," I responded, releasing his arms so as to not make him feel awkward. "Just be yourself. Your rival will respect you for that and you sister is your sister. She won't care. Same goes for Professor Oak. You can do it. I know you can. And, take your jacket back, please. I don't want you to face more questions than necessary." As I spoke, I pulled off the coat, placing it in Gary's arms. I was warm now-the fire of fear, humility, and what I imagined to be love warming my veins-, and I really didn't want anyone to ask Gary questions that would make him uncomfortable. He just sighed and smiled in response, shrugging the jacket onto his shoulders.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice barely audible. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he stepped forward, spinning me around to face the same direction he was, before dropping his arm. "Now, let's go." I nodded, following him out of the foliage and into the little town he called home.

It wasn't long before someone opened their door and spotted Gary. In fact, it was the very first house we passed, the house being only thirty-some feet from the forest. A young woman exited, carrying a small picnic basket, but, when she saw Gary, the basket dropped from her arms as her hands rose to her mouth. Suddenly, she sprinted forward, enclosing Gary in a huge hug, and I stepped back, not wanting to invade their privacy, whoever she was.

"Gary, I've missed you so much," the woman whispered, releasing him with tears in her eyes. Gary smiled at her, and I couldn't ignore the twinge of jealousy that ran through me. I knew I shouldn't feel like that. We were friends. Sure, he had confessed his feelings to me, but I wasn't even sure of what I felt. And I didn't even know who the girl was!

"I've missed you, too, Daisy," Gary replied, and, despite the fact that he had never mentioned her name, I began to assume this was his sister. They shared the same hair color and same face structure, but hers was even more mature. As if just now remembering me, Gary turned and opened up so he could see both me and this Daisy character. "Oh, Daisy, this is my friend, Skye. I met her a few days ago in a... sort of complex situation. Skye, this is Daisy, my sister." I smiled, my assumptions clarified, and I stretched out a hand to Daisy, automatically being polite. Instead of shaking it like most people would, she pulled me forward by my outstretched arm and into a crushing hug. I tried not to jerk away, not wanting to offend her, but I guess I couldn't hide my discomfort. She pulled away, grinning at me, blowing my reaction off.

"Any friend of Gary's is a friend of mine," Daisy commented cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you. Oh, Gary, you should go see Grandpa. He told me to tell you that if you ever came around. And tomorrow morning, come over for tea. I'd say tonight, but it's almost dusk and... I'm sure you're both tired. Well, have fun!" With that, she recollected her basket and took off into the woods, leaving me very frazzled. Gary laughed at the expression on my face, unsuccessfully trying to hide it.

"She seems very nice," I supplied softly, not knowing what else to say. When he simply nodded, I continued, "Let's go to Professor Oak's. You should see him after how ever long it has been. And, seeing as I've never been here or met him, I'd really like to meet him." I smiled shyly, and he copied my expression before starting off in the direction of the windmill, me following closely behind.

Within ten minutes, we arrived at the foot of a small hill, looking up to a large laboratory next to the windmill we had seen from the forest. I could tell Gary was excited-he was bouncing on the balls of his feet-, and I turned to him expectantly.

"Race you to the top!" I shouted, immediately sprinting up the hill. Gary, startled, started off slow, but he soon caught up with me. We were neck and neck as we neared the door, but, just as we were about to reach it, it opened. We slid to a stop, me wondering who was opening the door: the acclaimed Professor Oak or... who? A mess of black hair appeared, followed by a lanky body, and I immediately recognized who it was. Apparently, so did Gary. When the man started to close the door, I couldn't stop myself from speaking.

"Ash?" I questioned, extremely confused. His head snapped towards us, his eyes wide. In my peripheral vision, I saw Gary's expression of shock.

"Skyler?" Ash questioned, his voice mimicking my own. I smiled humbly, nodding my head. His eyes flickered between Gary and me, and I could tell he was confused.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Gary demanded incredulously, stepping forward between us.

"You mean you two know each other?" I asked, nearly at the same time.

"OK, we all know each other," Ash deduced, running a hand through his hair. "But how do you two know each other?"

"Skye was being chased by Team Rocket, I helped her, we decided to travel together," Gary summed up, our days together barely making a sentence in his mouth. Ash's eyes widened, but he didn't speak, allowing Gary to finish his thoughts. "But how do you know Ash?" He turned to me at this, his eyebrows raised. Ash stared at me, allowing me to answer.

"When I made it to the Kanto Elite Four, and beat them, I had to face the reigning Champion," I explained, peering directly at Gary instead of at Ash. "He was the reigning Champion. And... I kind of... beat him." I added the last part softly, refusing to look at either of them. I felt like I was bragging, and I didn't want to offend Ash. Gary had turned to Ash in astonishment when I said he was the previous Champion; I guessed he hadn't known that until that moment.

"Don't be modest, Skyler," Ash commented, drawing my gaze to him. He then turned to Gary to speak. "She was amazing. One of the best battle's I've ever had. And now I know I have to work harder-a lot harder- if I ever want to beat her." Gary nodded thoughtfully, staring at me.

"I battled her a little earlier. I saw just how skilled she is," Gary added, turning his gaze to Ash. I wondered why they were so intense, just staring at each other like they were, and I couldn't help the question that flew out of my mouth.

"Would you mind telling me who you two know each other?" I finally blurted, having wanted to ask the question much earlier. Both of them snapped their heads towards me, and I felt myself shrink back a step, uncomfortable from their looks. "Uh, please?" I added hastily, realizing how rude I must have come across as. Gary decided to answer, speaking before Ash even opened his mouth.

"Ash is my rival," Gary replied, and my eyes widened. So this was one of the two others Gary had lost to. "We've been rivals for as long as I can remember, and we've been good friends for about eight years." I grinned, surprised but excited that my biggest challenge and my only friend knew each other so well.

"We should battle again sometime," Ash spoke clearly, his attitude almost cocky. "I've been training for the past four weeks, and I know I've gotten a lot stronger." I felt my face pale. I didn't want to battle him again. The thing is, when I battled other trainers, I didn't really go all out unless I absolutely felt like I needed to, and that had yet to happen. I was trying harder than normal in three of the four rounds of Gary's battle and in the last four of Ash's, but with both of them I was still holding back. I didn't ever want to go all out. If I did, everyone would know my name. I knew Gary was watching me, his expression one of concern, but I tried to calm my frantic mind.

"Yeah, that'd be interesting," I replied, my throat threatening to choke my words. Ash gave me an odd look, as if he was trying to figure out what I was thinking, but, thankfully, Gary interrupted his potential interrogation.

"Hey, we should probably go visit Grand-Professor Oak now, Skye," Gary declared, nodding his head slightly. I mentally thanked him for driving the attention away from me. Ash shook his head and turned to Gary, one of his eyebrows raised. He then spoke quietly, "It's been almost five years since I've seen him in person, Ash. He's my grandfather. I need to speak with him." Ash nodded understandingly, biting his lip.

"Well, I guess I'll let you two go, then. I should be on my way to see my mom, anyways," Ash exclaimed cheerfully, rolling his shoulders. "I expect you'll take me up on my challenge sometime, Skyler?" I lowered my chin and stared up at him.

"Oh, you bet, Ash," I responded, mentally unsure if I would or not.

"But when she does, she'll kick your butt, Ashy-boy," Gary taunted, using a childish nickname that got a laugh out of Ash.

"Oh, whatever. Before I go, take this sweatshirt, Skyler. You uh look a bit cold," Ash mumbled, tugging a red hoodie out of his backpack and tossing it to me. I caught it, my expression grateful, and I tried to brush off Gary's short look of annoyance. After I had pulled the shirt over my head, Ash turned away and began to move. "See you both later," Ash called as he walked away towards the sunset, waving over his shoulder.

"Well, let's go inside," Gary breathed once Ash was out of sight, and I nodded eagerly. He stepped forward, opening the door and stepping inside first, holding it open behind him for me to enter. I followed loyally, nervous about meeting the acclaimed Pokemon professor-not to mention Gary's grandfather-but excited at the same time. The room we entered was dark as Gary let the door close behind us, and I rested my left hand on the door frame for the comfort of knowing where it was in case I needed to escape. Blame it on an old habit of mine for wanting to know where I could escape.

Suddenly, the room was filled with light, and I shielded my eyes with my left hand, unable to see anything for a moment. When my eyes adjusted, I removed my hand only to see Gary grinning at me from the other side of the room, his hand resting on a light switch. He seemed to be trying not to laugh. I scowled at him, quickly turning my attention away from him and onto my surroundings. It appeared that I was standing in... someone's living room? Confusion settled over me, and I turned back to Gary for an explanation. However, Gary was not alone. An older man, still fit-looking and cheerful, stood next to Gary, finishing his apparent conversation with him and immediately facing me. Feeling awkward and still confused, I waved half-heartedly at the newcomer, unsure of what I could say, but the man simply chuckled and stepped towards me, his hand outstretched. I didn't move, but instead watched him cautiously. Not moving his hand, the man smiled gently and spoke.

"Ah, Skyler, is it?" he asked shortly, and I nodded warily in response. "Right. Gary briefed me on your experiences together just moments ago, but I had already been informed of your accomplishments a few weeks ago." I felt my eyes widen in shock, but, before I could ask, he continued. "I am Professor Oak, and all the regions' professors are notified immediately rather than at the end of each month of the battles of the Elite Fours. Unlike the Pokemon Centers and Police Academies, the Pokemon professors' databases are ultimately secure, so we are all trusted with information of the utmost importance. My point is, I knew who you were and what you had done almost four weeks ago. But you needn't worry. I may be an old man, but I can certainly be trusted." My mouth was slightly open with shock, but I quickly recovered, hurrying to grasp the professor's hand with my own.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, professor," I blurted, shaking his hand perhaps a bit too roughly. I abruptly let go before continuing. "I didn't realize who you were at first; that's why I didn't say or do anything. I apologize. It is really a great honor to finally meet you!" His smile never left his kind, wizened face. I felt incredibly foolish; I should have recognized the Pokemon professor's face from the magazines I used to read, but the pictures had slipped my mind. I was unsure of what I should do after being introduced, but, thankfully, Gary saved me yet again from an awkward situation.

"Gramps, could we show Skye your lab?" Gary asked softly, his voice much quieter and more polite than when we were outside. Strange. The professor turned around quickly, a bigger smile appearing on his face as he shifted. I saw his head bob up and down, and, as Professor Oak walked briskly towards the back of the building, Gary motioned me over to follow. I did, of course, excitement coursing through my veins.

Gary led the way, glancing back at me every so often, but I only noticed in my peripheral vision. I was too busy taking note of the home-like features in the Pokemon professor's home to really pay attention to Gary. It was almost surreal, the way his home seemed like a normal home. I mean, I expected him to basically live in his laboratory-which, I suppose, he technically did-, but his lab was merely an addition to his home. Because of my observation of the rest of the house, I nearly missed the first step of the staircase when we reached it, and I frantically latched onto the wall, breathing heavily. Gary had turned around a few steps above me, a grin on his face.

"A little distracted, are we, Skye?" he smirked, peering down at me. I simply sighed, rolling my eyes, a smile dancing on my lips, and I continued up the staircase, paying attention this time. Once we reached the top, I stopped in the doorway, my eyes wide and my mouth open. The lab was huge and incredible. There were numerous machines I had never seen and far more books than I could ever read in my entire lifetime. I was impressed, to say the least.

"Welcome to my humble laboratory," the professor called from the opposite end of the room, tossing out his arms dramatically. "It may not be much, but I have come to call it my home."

"Not much?" I couldn't keep myself from asking. "Professor, this place is amazing. I don't even understand what half of these machines are!" Now, it wasn't really the best move, calling out my own lack of knowledge, but the professor seemed to brush it off-I assumed it had something to do with my accomplishments- and smiled kindly.

"Thank you, my dear," Professor Oak acknowledged, bowing his head slightly. "If you'd like, I could explain what they are." I nodded eagerly, my neck hurting from the force I exerted. "Oh, and I'm sure my grandson would love to chime in once in a while. After all, he grew up here." I turned to Gary, my eyes sparkling-or so I assumed-and he met my gaze with a smug one of his own, a kind smile contrasting with the expression in his eyes. "Then let us begin. We have a lot to cover!"

Now, when Professor Oak said there was a lot to cover, he really meant a lot. When I had originally stepped into the lab, I failed to notice the two doors on either side of the room that would lead to two rooms equally as large as the first. It took at least two hours for the professor and Gary together to explain everything, but I honestly wasn't bored. In fact, I was completely enthralled. I had never seen anything like the machines Professor Oak had in his lab, and I was enthusiastically drinking in every word that was said to me. Of course, my mind could only handle so much, and, by the time we had returned to the first door, I was having trouble keeping my eyes open and staying upright. Gary, noticing my exhaustion as usual, took my wrist-the one he was closest to-in his hand and pulled me gently towards the stairs.

"Hey, Gramps, would it be alright if Skye stayed here tonight? Or as long as she needs to?" Gary asked his grandfather, adding the second question in a softer voice. With barely a second of hesitation, Professor Oak responded.

"Oh, but of course!" he exclaimed, his eyes crinkling with his smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way. She can stay in the spare room next to yours. I'll get some clean sheets for your bed, Skyler, and I'll be right there in a few minutes. You can go on ahead. I should shut down the lab anyways. Would you care to escort her there, Gary? She looks about ready to fall over!" I laughed quietly, shaking my head in an attempt to keep myself awake.

"No problem," Gary replied, nodding his head briskly. "G'night, Gramps. It's really nice to see you again." With that, he turned towards the stairs, his hand still clamped warmly around my wrist, and he stepped silently and slowly down the steps, making sure I was keeping pace with him. In no time at all, we reached the bottom, and a huge yawn escaped my lips. I covered my mouth quickly, my eyes now wide, but Gary only laughed-a real, genuine laugh-and continued to lightly drag me down the hallway adjacent to the front living room. I only stumbled a few times, much to the amusement of Gary,

Finally, we reached a pair of two simple, wooden doors directly across from each other. Gary released my wrist for a moment, throwing open the closest door, and ushered me into the room, flicking a light switch on as he did so. It wasn't anything extravagant-a bed, dresser, T.V., and nightstand were the only furniture-, but, after thirteen years of sleeping on the ground almost every night, it was a paradise in my eyes. As if I intended to prove my thoughts, my body automatically moved forward, collapsing onto the bed. I sighed with comfort, closing my eyes but refusing to fall asleep. Remembering Gary was still standing in the room, I reopened my eyes and turned my head to face him, bringing a hand up to brush my hair out of my face.

"Sorry it isn't that great of a room," Gary said quietly, leaning against the wall casually. "Gra-Professor Oak-was planning to renovate a few years ago, but I guess he never took a long enough break from his work to get it done." I smiled sleepily, shaking my head and pushing myself into a sitting position. I still don't know how I managed to do it.

"No, this is fantastic," I breathed, running my hands over the silky comforter. "I've only slept in a bed a few times before, and I've never had a place that I knew I was safe. Thank you so much, Gary. I'll see you in the morning?" He nodded gently, smiling slightly. He made to leave, but I stopped him with another question. "Wait. You will be right across the hall, right?" I said this cautiously, quietly, annoyed at myself for finding it necessary to ask that question. Gary turned back to face me, a strange expression I couldn't describe on his face.

"Yes, Skye, of course," Gary answered slowly, resting a hand on the door frame. His face was completely sincere until he apparently got uncomfortable with seriousness and cracked a grin. "Why? You scared?" I could tell he was joking, so I stuck my tongue out at him and flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Oh, goodnight," I dismissed, smiling in his direction. He returned the smile and walked out the door, flicking the light switch to OFF as he shut the door tightly.

I rolled onto my side, bringing my knees up to my chest as I stared at the wall opposite the door, peering out the small, curtained window there onto a large grassy field. My eyelids were heavy, and my mind was overloaded with new information. Before my eyes closed for the night, I briefly spotted a figure in the distant field, barely visible in the near-blackness. But, my mind being so exhausted, I was unable to focus on the figure or even think about who it could be, and I soon fell into a comfortable sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so this chapter is really really short. I apologize. But, since I uploaded the entire story, what do you have to complain? (I really love being so opposing... I'm not that oppoisng, but, you know, I can pretend)**

**I do not own Pokemon. Yeah.**

It was still dark when the grand city of Goldenrod appeared in front of us, but the sun was starting to rise in the distance, signalling the arriving of dawn. I ordered Entei to stop, my tears having been dried for a while now. Returning him to his Pokeball, I crept stealthily to the southern gate of Goldenrod, peering around the corner and into the silent city. The Department Store was only about two hundred feet north of where I was standing, but, knowing Team Rocket, I was sure it wouldn't be easy to sneak into their headquarters. No matter how difficult it was, however, I had to infiltrate the basement of the Department Store, if not for Professor Hastings and the Ranger Union then for the sake of the poor Pokemon under the corporation's control.

So, under the dim glow of the streetlights, the moon, and the stars combined, I inched towards the darkened building, hiding in the shadows of the surrounding architectures every few moments. It was agonizingly slow, I must admit, but I didn't want to be caught. After what seemed like hours, I made it to the front doors, sliding the automatic doors open manually since the electric was off. Miraculously, no one came running. Since I had been part of the team that had stopped Team Rocket when they were here before, I knew exactly how to get to the basement, even when the electricity was off. I made my way to the hidden staircase-the only reason it being hidden due to the fact that they had an elevator now-, hiding along the walls as I did so. Finally, I reached the stairs and slowly made my way down them, hoping they wouldn't squeal. Somehow, not one step made a single noise. Boy, was I lucky. I made it to the basement, immediately hiding behind a crate as the sound of footsteps neared me. When they were gone-having traveled past me and drowned off-I dared to peek above my hiding spot to get an idea of what I was up against.

It wasn't possible. But there it was. A huge machine, mass producing the CorruptBalls, spitting ten out every five seconds. It was incredible. Terrible, but incredible. Not only was the machine intimidating, but there were at least one hundred Rocket grunts working the machine. Who knew how many others there were in all the other parts of the basement. Trembling, I sat back down, crouching behind the crate, hidden from view. I was way in over my head. Even though I had beaten four out of five Elite Fours, I couldn't take on hundreds of people and win them all. It was hopeless, but I had to try. It was my duty. But I honestly didn't know if I was going to make it out of there when I did try. I knew I might blow my cover, but the panic that was making itself known in my mind, giving me little choice in what my body was doing. I had pulled out my PokeGear and dialed a number before I even knew it. Gary's number. I guess my mind wanted me to have a final chance at saying goodbye. He picked up after only two rings.

"Skye! Where are you? I got your note. Are you OK? Why did you leave?" Gary asked in a rush, his voice frantic. I placed a hand over the receiver, scared his volume might draw attention to me.

"I'm fine. I had to go. Professor Hastings assigned me a 'mission'-I'm an honorary Pokemon Ranger-and I didn't have a choice. But the thing is, I-I'm not so sure that I'll make it out of this," my voice started shaking as I tried to explain, and I struggled to swallow my fear.

"Tell me where you are," Gary ordered calmly. "I'll come help you. I know Professor Hastings; he'd understand. He actually called last night... Anyways, tell me, Skye. Please."

"I'm in the Goldenrod Department Store basement," I breathed. Suddenly, footsteps and voices began coming in my direction, and my heart leapt into my throat. "But, Gary, they're coming. I'm in trouble. Gary, I just need you to know..." I started, but a swarm of voices surrounded the area I was hiding in, my cover blown. It was now or never. "Gary, I lo-. No! Get away! Stop! What are you doing? Get your hands off... Ahh!" They had merged on me, swinging their fists, and I struggled to fight back. I heard Gary's voice full of concern and panic through my PokeGear, but I couldn't calm his fear. I was hit in the stomach by one of the grunts, and I doubled over, my breath catching. The PokeGear dropped from my hand and crashed on the floor, the light on the screen going dark. I tried to fight back, I really did, but right from the start I knew I didn't have a chance. When something hard hit the back of my head with incredible force, I knew I was done for it. My vision went blurry, and I pitched forward, the maniacal laughter of Team Rocket the last thing I heard as I surrendered to the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was really weird to write, so I don't really think it came out all that well... Sorry ahead of time!**

**I do not own Pokemon. Wish I did, but I do not. :( haha**

The lighting was dark when I finally came to, but my entire body hurt and ached. My wrists were being held above my head, attached to the wall behind me with some sort of metal cuff, a wide metal band hooked tightly around my waist, and my feet were attached in a similar manner, spread out shoulder width apart and both unable to touch the ground. I was in a small room, no furniture in sight besides a small chair, a large metal door on the opposite wall from where I was being held. My ribs felt the worst-it felt as if they were bruised and broken-, and that's when I really remembered what had happened. I was being held captive! I wasn't entirely sure if that was better than my original expectation-being dead-, but I was glad I was still alive. As my gaze that was focused downward began to sharpen, I realized with a start that my belt was mission. All my Pokemon were in the hands of Team Rocket, just like they had intended. I felt as if I had just fallen into a trap. But what could I do, chained up like I was? I inhaled deeply, basically giving up, as I acknowledged the fact that I honestly couldn't do anything. I heard a small squeaky noise like a door being opened, but I tried to ignore it as much as I could.

Suddenly, an obnoxious CLANG! made my head snap up to face the door where a tall, lanky man stood with his back turned to me, his hand resting on the door he had just slammed closed. He turned to face me slowly, a malicious grin on his tanned face. He actually wasn't bad looking-bright teal eyes, pale blond hair that stood up in two directions in the back, a lean body-but he was part of Team Rocket, judging by his red, black, and dark gray outfit, and that meant he was dangerous. His grin didn't leave his face, and I began to feel uncomfortable as I realized I was utterly alone with a potentially deadly foe. I felt myself start to sweat, but I absolutely refused to feel fear. I would not give in. The man stepped towards me, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black and dark gray jacket as he did so, appearing to be taking this situation very casually.

"Hmm, and what do we have here?" the man purred, his voice tinged with a foreign accent-Romanian, perhaps? Or maybe Greek?-, waggling his eyebrows. "Skyler Andromeda, am I clutches? And how did you come to fall into our clutches?" I glared at him, my lips sealed. Until I knew who this man was and what he really wanted, I would not answer. Seeming to suspect this, he answered his own question. "You snuck into our headquarters, discovered our secrets, and even went so far as to try to call for help." He tossed my now-smashed PokeGear at my feet, smacking his hands together in disgust as he did so. "Now, we expected someone to come and try to infiltrate, but we didn't think they'd succeed. And we didn't think we'd have the newest Champion of four regions give us the honor of gracing us with her presence. Of course, we don't intend to worship you or anything, but you are worth a lot since word got out about what you've done. So, I guess we'll just have to keep you here until we find a way to make a profit out of you." I felt my anger surging beneath my surface, but I knew I had to remain calm as long as I could. At this rate, though, it wouldn't be much longer. I guess the man knew I wasn't about to talk, so he faked a yawn, covering his mouth with one of his previously-pocketed hands. In his hand was my belt, all my Pokeballs still attached. I felt my eyes widen before I narrowed them in a glare, fully aware that he was watching me. "Oh, these? Yes, we did take your Pokemon. Did you know that we've had at least eight teams tracking you ever since you beat all the gyms in the first four regions? You're very impressive. But, anyways, they've been tracking you to steal your Pokemon. What, surprised I'm being so frank? I figured it would do me no good to lie to you. But, now that we have them, no one really knows what to do with them. I suggested we use them as practice dummies for our Corrupt Pokemon. They're all useless, anyways." That was the last straw. I snapped my neck up, staring boldly into the man's eyes.

"You hurt any of my Pokemon, I swear to Arceus I will make you pay," I barked through clenched teeth. To be honest, I didn't know what I'd do if he went through with it, but I was hoping he would buy my bluff. To my surprise, he barely acknowledged what I had said, tossing my belt onto the chair half-heartedly, and he stepped closer to me so that he was only a foot away. I tried not to cringe back, the distance making me uncomfortable, but I couldn't help the wince that passed over me as he traced my jawline with a single finger.

"Ooh, fiesty," he growled suggestively, and I swallowed hard, trying to gather my head before I lost it again. "I could honestly care less about the Pokemon or even the money. You know, you're the most attractive trainer I've ever seen, Skyler." My breathing quickened, and I leaned my head back as far away as I could. He pulled my face down, releasing me afterwards, and moved his face closer. In a fit of panic, I thrust my head into his, crashing my forehead into his with a sharp force. He stumbled backwards, holding his head and groaning. My head was throbbing again, but at least I had given myself some space. However, when the man lifted his head, his eyes burned with pure hatred. "How dare you!" he spat, striding forward purposefully.

He raised his hand, making me flinch involuntarily. There was a moment of hesitation, but I still felt the incredible force of his rough hand slap my face, making my head snap to the right, my cheek pressing against my teeth so hard I soon tasted blood. My vision swimming, I turned my head back around to face him, trying as hard as I could to hide the fear that pushed through my walls. Unfortunately, his attack had made me much weaker than I would have imagined, and I knew my fear was evident. He seemed to enjoy my fright, smiling and flexing his hand as he stepped forward once again, careful to be outside my range. With a move as smooth as glass, he brandished a shiny Corrupt Ball from his other pocket, grinning slyly as he casually tossed it in the air. A magnificent Absol appeared from the red beam, displaying its teeth in an extremely threatening manner, its pupils so small they were almost nonexistent. The Disaster Pokemon growled menacingly and moved closer to me, it's teeth still bared.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, do you, darling?" the man questioned, pressing a hand down forcefully on the Absol's head, the Pokemon automatically sitting on its haunches, the snarl never leaving its face. When I still didn't speak, the man rolled his eyes, sighed, then continued. "My name is Dragomir Montoya, the top executive of Team Rocket. I'm right under the boss, and he favors me much more than those other idiots. You should be flattered that I am interested in you, honored even. You have no right to even object to me, let alone attack me. So, if you value your safety and your Pokemon's safety, it'd be in your best interest to stop fighting. It's utterly useless. You can't escape, and no one is coming to save you." My heart sunk as I realized the truth in his words. I couldn't escape on my own, not while being restrained like I was, and, though I had contacted him, I figured Gary wouldn't come. He was probably still upset that I left so abruptly. And I understood. I didn't expect to be saved. My head drooped, the severity of my situation finally sinking in. "That's better. Go, Absol. Teach her a little lesson so she won't act up again, even if she is hit with some inspiration." The Pokemon barked, leaping towards me, and I didn't even have time to flinch. Its razor sharp claws cut into my arms as it pounced, ripping cleanly through the hoodie I wore and into my flesh. I didn't scream. I didn't cry. I just winced, clenching my teeth tightly and baring the pain in silence.

Normally, I would have been thrown backwards for a long distance, but, instead, my whole body rocked backwards a few inches before rocking back, the Absol still attached to my until I was the way I was originally. I realized then that I wasn't attached to a wall like I thought in the beginning but to a large wooden crate. The Absol's claws had cut deep into my skin on both my arms, and I could feel blood soaking through what remained of Ash's sweatshirt. The man-Dragomir-gestured limply with his hand in my direction, and the Absol crouched again, its muscles bunching, before launching itself at me once more. This time, its claws dug into my stomach, the force sending both me and the crate backwards until it slammed into a wall. This time, a shriek escaped my lips, much to my dismay, the Absol's claws curling in the sensitive skin. I would have doubled over had I been able to as the Pokemon ripped its nails out, tearing my flesh and muscles more than before. I could barely see, now, the room spinning, so I didn't know Dragomir had moved closer than ever until his breath tickled my face and his fingers wove themselves into the hair at the back of my neck. He pulled my head up sharply, forcing me to stare into his piercing teal eyes.

"Tsk," he clucked, narrowing his gaze. "If only you had just cooperated from the start, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. Don't worry. You won't die from these wounds. At least, not for a few hours. So you might as well give in. Now, where were we?" His voice was a purr, one that made me sick to my stomach. He pulled his hand of out my hair and traced my jawbone once more with it, not at all gentle. He gripped my bone with a painful force, and I winced, a low whimper escaped through my closed lips. Dragomir brought his other hand up to my left side, brushing from the top of my ribcage down to my waist roughly. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly, wishing-praying-that it would all just be over. His breath caressed my lips when, suddenly, several loud shouts and BANGS! came from the other side of the door, causing Dragomir to freeze. "Oh, what now?" he grumbled, not turning around but instead closing his eyes so he could hear better. I leaned my head to one side, Dragomir not really caring, so I could watch the door To my surprise, the door flew open, a figure cloaked in a flowing coat emerging from the dark hallway beyond the door. When I managed to force my eyes to focus on the figure, I quickly recognized the spiky brown hair and the charming green eyes. Tears sprang to my eyes-ones of relief rather than fear or sadness-, and I called out to the newcomer.

"Gary... You came," I choked out, drawing his gaze to my chained, bloody, useless form. I saw his eyes widen as he drank in the situation, narrowing them when he saw Dragomir so close to me. However, when Dragomir realized someone had come to help me, contrary to what he had tried to tell me earlier, he sighed, dropped both his hands, and spun around, fury in his eyes even when he was still facing me.

"Gary, is that your name?" Dragomir taunted, stepping towards him. Gary slammed the door shut without looking, keeping his gaze locked on the other man. "How cute. I assume you believe you're going to save her, but I'm afraid you're too late." Gary stepped forward, his fists clenched. "Absol, on the crate, now. You know where to put your scythe." The Pokemon leapt onto the crate I was hooked to, its sharp scythe resting on my neck. I swallowed, eyes wide, as I felt the thin, jagged edge press harder into my skin, breaking the skin ever so slightly. Gary skidded to a stop, his eyes narrowly gazing at the Absol and Dragomir alternatively. "She is mine. If you fight me or try to rescue her, I will have my Absol cut her. Severely. And you won't be able to save her. You'll be forced to watch her die. But, if you surrender, turn on your tail, and scamper on back to wherever you came from, I promise she will not die any sooner than her other injuries permit. Of course, that will probably be only a few hours, but it's longer than the other option, correct?" Gary's eyes burned with indecision, and I took that opportunity to call to him, hoping to save him.

"Gary just go!" I cried hoarsely, trying to remain as still as possible. "Save yourself. Don't worry about me. I'm not important enough for you to risk your life for me. Please. I can't let you die. I don't care if I do. Gary, please. Please." The last "please" came out as barely a whisper, but I was sure it made its way to Gary's ears. Dragomir whipped around, an odd, unreadable expression on his face.

"Skye, I'm not going to just leave you," Gary replied incredulously. "I am not leaving you with this creep to die. I care about you. I will never abandon you." My eyes became misty, but all I could think was You fool. You poor, amazing fool. Why do you have to be so stubbornly brave?

"Well, isn't that sweet," Dragomir spat, narrowing his eyes and grinning. "But I'm not going to let you decide for him. Or influence his decision. So, you're just going to take another little nap, my precious. I'll deal with him now. And I'll deal with you later." I opened my mouth to question him when his hand snapped towards me again, no hesitation marring his pursuit this time. His open palm struck my temple, and immediately nausea and vertigo swept over me. I swallowed back bile, and, as my vision became black around the edges, I saw Gary take on an impressive fighting stance before launching himself towards Dragomir, pure vengeance in his eyes. I closed my eyes, unable to resist, and the pressure from Absol's blade was removed from my neck shortly after. Before I could even try to understand what had happened, the darkness of unconsciousness overtook me, and I could only give in without a fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so just as a side not, I really suck at endings. Sorry if it isn't what you wanted, but THIS IS MY STORY, DANGIT. Just kidding, of course. Hope it meets your standards a little bit, at least.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT (but I sooo wish I did!)**

It was quiet at first, starting off as a sound that seemed to come from underwater or under a pillow, but it gradually grew louder until the continuous beeping was agonizingly ear-piercing. I groaned, my body even more sore and stiff than it had been the last time I had come to. Wait. I was coming to. That meant I wasn't dead! A painfully obvious observation, I know, but, at the time, it was a miracle. My mind was almost fully functioning now, and I recognized the sound and shifting of a mattress creaking, signalling to me that I was no longer bound to a wall. Which was a good thing, right? Eager to find out where I was and what had happened, I struggled to open my eyes, finally forcing them open into the dimly-lit room. I was on a comfy bed, someone leaning over me with their hands resting on the mattress beside me. Frantically, I swung, afraid of who it was, but, in my weakened, half-asleep state, my arm didn't get very far, and the person caught my hand gently. When they bent down closer, their eyes were all I needed to see before I gasped in recognition.

"Gary," I breathed, my lips quivering. His name was all I could manage, but I saw the glint of his teeth as he smiled. For a moment, his grip disappeared from my hand as he turned around. Before he faced me again, a bright light illuminated the room, and I could now see the dark circles under his eyes and the bandages wrapped around his arm. I gasped, but, my throat was so tight, I couldn't force out any words.

"I am so relieved you're alright," Gary whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed and refusing to looking at me. "I can't even explain what I felt when I saw that Rocket so... and then when he hit you... I was scared, Skye. But, seeing you alive and breathing and, for the most part, OK, it's just incredible." I managed to find my voice, my throat slowly loosening, and I reached my hand towards him, resting my fingers carefully on his hand, and he turned his head slowly to face me, his expression puzzled.

"You saved my life, Gary," I murmured, staring confidently into his eyes. "I would have died. But you're hurt, and it looks bad. I'm so, so sorry I put you in danger." A gentle smile formed on his lips as he furrowed his brows, a quiet chuckle vibrating his chest. I was confused like he had just been, and I tilted my head, hoping he would explain his odd behavior.

"Do you even know how many injuries you received?" Gary asked incredulously, leaning towards me. I stared at him, having not even thought of what damage I could have had done to myself. "Your chest and jaw suffered major bruising, two of your ribs were cracked, and you had at least ten potentially fatal cuts on your stomach, arms, and neck. And you're worried about me?" My eyes were wide, and I tried to sit up to try and see all that I had acquired. However, I only made it about halfway before a pain throughout my torso made my breath catch. Gary, already assuming I would try and move, came closer and pushed me back down as gently as he could. "Now, I just told you that you got hurt really badly. Oh, Skye." He smiled softly, and I couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something or holding something from me. But his warm smile melted those thoughts from my mind.

"I know, but, like I said in the Rocket Headquarters, I'm not that important," I mumbled, being completely honest. "I care about other people and Pokemon much more than myself. If you would have gotten hurt or... or worse and I got out OK, I would have never forgiven myself. But thank you for the concern, though, Gary." I took a shaky breath, and I closed my eyes, adding in an almost silent voice. "No one has ever made me feel important before. Not even when I faced the Elite Fours. Not when I stopped Giovanni a few years ago. This is the first time, and I didn't even do anything." I kept my eyes closed, remaining calm in the darkness. The mattress squeaked once more as Gary shifted closer, and I felt his fingers trace the same line Dragomir had traced and gripped. This time, I didn't flinch away. After all I felt comfortable with Gary. Instead, I leaned my face into his hand, opening my eyes a fraction of an inch.

"You are important," Gary chided, barely touching me now, and he stared gently into my eyes. "I've told you this before, but I guess you need to hear it again: you are amazing, Skye. I don't know why you're always selling yourself short, but you really should be proud of yourself for everything you've ever done. Even the little things. And I've told you the reason why you're important to me when we were back in the forest, but I wasn't very good with words at that time because I wasn't really sure of what I was feeling. I've figured it out now. Skye, just don't freak out or hate me or anything, OK?" I nodded warily, wondering what he would say and hoping it was what I hoped to hear. He turned his face away, shaking his head at himself and taking his head away from my face. "OK. Look, Skye. The truth is... I love you. I really love you. I thought I might when I told you I liked you, but I know now that I honestly do. Again, I'd understand if you don't feel the same, but I want-need-you to know that someone loves you. And I think you need it, too." I sighed heavily, a smile making its way onto my face. He refused to look at me, so I stretched my arm out to prod him, hoping to get his attention. When he didn't turn around right away, I frowned and grasped the sleeve of his coat roughly and pulled a bit, making Gary fall towards me abruptly. His eyes were wide when he tilted his face to see me, having caught himself so he didn't fall on me.

"You never give me a chance to reply to your face," I mumbled, releasing his shirt, and he sat up normally before I continued. "You always look away after you say something important. But not this time, Gary Oak. Listen to me and look at me when I talk, please? OK." I didn't actually give him a chance to answer; I simply answered my own question assuming he would, being the nice guy he was. "I. Love. You. Too. Alright? I didn't want to admit it, but it's true. I would never-could never-hate you, Gary." It was the first time I had ever admitted anything like it, and a feeling swelled up in my chest, one I was completely unable to describe, as Gary's face lit up.

"Really?" Gary questioned softly, a look of disbelief forming on his features. I sighed, smiling slyly at him.

"Yes, really," I answered just as softly, and I managed to sit up, ignoring the discomfort. I reached for Gary, unsure if I was moving too quickly or something, but he just watched me with a puzzled look in his eyes, allowing himself to be pulled closer.

"A-are you sure?" he asked, biting his lip. I clenched my teeth, looking away from him. Why was he being so difficult?

"Yes, Gary, I am sure," I stated firmly, gripping his shirt tightly. He opened his mouth to speak again, but I interrupted him. "For the love of Arceus, Gary, I swear that I'm telling the truth!" My tone was a bit too harsh, and Gary simply looked at me with wide eyes, his mouth snapping shut. Sighing, I closed my eyes and released my grasp, and I thought to myself, Way to go. You just freaked him out. The only guy to ever confess he loved you, and you go and scare him. Nice job. So I was incredibly surprised when Gary's fingers found my cheek again, cupping it gently and tilting my face up-me opening my eyes a bit in the process- before moving it to the back of my neck. He had come much closer, now partially leaning over me so our faces were a finger's width apart, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Gary seemed to be having an internal battle, his fingers brushing the nape of my neck erratically, and I was anxious-nervous- as to what he was thinking.

"Skye, I just-I want-I don't even-," Gary stuttered, unable to complete any sentences. Before he could struggle any more, I brought one of my hands up slowly from the mattress, laying a finger on his lips.

"Please, it's really hard to watch you struggle so much," I whispered, staring into his dark, green eyes, and I moved both of my hands to his shoulders. "It's kind of funny, but that's beside the point. How about instead of trying to explain something... you just kiss me already?" I surprised myself. Actually, I had been thinking about it for a while now, but I hadn't meant to say it! Gary seemed shocked, too, and I mentally scolded myself. But Gary's shock disappeared after only a moment and was replaced by a cocky grin. Oh? That was strange. I barely had time to process it or even try to understand what he was thinking before Gary's head moved closer, and he hesitated for only a moment before he pressed his lips gently to mine.

I can't even describe it, the feeling that came with his kiss. He wove his fingers softly into my hair, never breaking contact between our lips. The pressure he induced with the kiss was lighter than air, but I still felt sparks-no matter how cliched-where we touched. I had been waiting for this for days, and it was everything I had wished for. Suddenly, he became a little more confident, and I felt his tongue brush my lips, seeking permission for entrance, which I gladly obliged. Our tongues barely touched, but the dance they both seemed to know drew us closer together. My ribs began to ache as my breathing quickened, and I tried to sit up more, an involuntary groan escaping my lips. Gary, as kind and observant as he was, immediately sat back, his chest heaving.

"Wow," I uttered, instantly feeling stupid for my oh-so intelligent words. Gary simply smiled, caressing my cheek.

"That's a good way to put it," he whispered, chuckling under his breath. A yawn took over my mouth, and I covered my lips with a hand even as I felt my eyes get heavy. "I shouldn't have done that, not when you're so hurt." I shook my head, partially to disagree with him and partially to keep myself awake.

"No, that was... great," I mumbled, unable to come up with a better adjective. "Thank you, Gary. I love you." My eyes closed loosely-me still awake for the most part-, and I felt Gary stand before putting his hands under my back and sliding me down so I was laying properly on the bed. He pulled the blanket over me-I quickly snuggled into it-, and pressed his lips to my forehead, enough force behind it that I could feel it in my half-asleep state. He let them linger there for a few moments, speaking while he was still kissing my head.

"I love you, too, Skye," Gary breathed, removing his lips and brushing hair off of my face. "Don't ever forget that." As I truly started to fall into a peaceful sleep, I realized that, for the first time in my life, I felt important and loved. I fell asleep quietly, knowing that, when I woke up, Gary would be there for me, and we could train, work, and live together for as long as we wanted. It was the dawning of a new day, one where I finally could have happiness and peace. No matter what happened, I knew I would always have a friend by my side, even in the darkest of days. He was my true love-I no longer cared about the cliche-, and even if I was faced with something that seemed impossible, I would never again be alone. And that was all I had ever wanted.


End file.
